American Honey
by GOYA1281
Summary: When Sam loses his imprint he's crushed.His last promise was to hold on but sometimes it's too much for him to live.When supernatural forces bring a new woman into his life will he be able to move on and be happy again and live a simple life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 bonus

**A/N: I don't own Twilight...SM does.  
**

**This is just a little idea that wouldn't let me go. It's 3:00 am and i just had to get this out. As you know at the end of Can't fight the moonlight and Something Inside Emily sadly passed away. This is a look into a future for Sam without his imprint. Can he find love after imprinting or is it to late for him? Is this new person just as broken as Sam? Can they heal each other? Those are the questions I asked myself and came up with this. Tell me if you like it and if it's worth continuing. **

**If you haven't read my other stories please do. They all intertwine together and a lot of what goes on you won't understand without reading those first.**

**My twilight universe:**

**I'm a Believer**

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**

**Something Inside**

**Art of Love**

**American Honey**

**Side pieces:**

**Slept so long Without you**

**Ojos Asi (Eyes Like Yours)  
**

SPOV:

I stand at the cliffs and stare out into the cold gray sky. The serene iciness of mother nature matched what I had been feeling inside lately. One year. One year exactly to the day I lost my soul mate. The one woman put on this earth to complete me. The one wolf girl to bear the scars of our life together. The one I found harder and harder to live without. Emily. My Emily.

The cancer had taken her swiftly and I was grateful that she hadn't suffered much in the end. I would have gladly followed her to the other side but my darling imprint made me promise to hold on. To hold on for our daughter and our grandchildren. To hold on to everything she wouldn't be here for. She promised that she would be watching over our family with our son Rafe by her side. I promised her I would hold on not being able to deny her anything. I would move heaven and earth if she had wanted me to just to see her smile.

That promise was the only reason I was still going on without her. It was the only reason I lingered half a man in a world she was not apart of. I take one last look at the rose colored horizon and sigh at the emptiness that seems to increase inside me with each passing day. "Emily." I whisper her name softly like a sacred prayer murmured thousands of times. This is how I end each day before heading back to the barren cold house that once was our home.

I walk half halfheartedly into the well worn kitchen that use to be her sanctuary. If I breathe deep enough I can still smell the faint hint of clove honey that was so uniquely her. I can hear the back screen door slam shut and I turn to see my grandson Raul stumbling in. So much like his father that it pains me to look at him at times. Lately he's been coming here drunk off his ass because his twin brother R.J. Imprinted on the girl he was in love with. God, I wish Em were here right now. She would know exactly what to say to take he's pain away. All I could offer was a warm bed and a hot cup of coffee in the morning.

"Let's go kid. We've got an early morning tomorrow." I say dragging Raul up the stairs to his father's old room. I toss him down on his stomach and leave him to sleep it off. I'll call Sienna in the morning and talk to her about a way to deal with Raul and his issues. I head to my room and silently strip down to my boxers. I slowly climb into bed and clutch her pillow to my chest. I inhale deeply letting her sweet honey scent lull me into a dream less sleep. I need all the rest I can get. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

_**The next morning....**_

Charlie finally sold his house now that he was getting older. He had already been living with his wife Sue for some time now and he finally felt ready to sell and the new owner needs some help fixing it up. Charlie gave the new owner the number to my construction business and Brady convinced me to get out of my home office and get back into working in the field. Since Charlie is family I couldn't say no. At least with Raul staying with me I could get him to help and hopefully take his mind off of R.J.'s imprinting.

It was eight am and I hustled a hungover Raul out the door quickly. I practically tossed the kid into my black truck and sped my way to the old Swan residence. Today I would do an estimate and go over floor plans. Sounds simple enough but with some owners it could be days sometimes weeks to figure out what they wanted. Raul glares at me while I park my truck on the street. "Look, Raul you can stay in here for now but once we start the build you will be working. Got it?" I ask sternly the old alpha tone still lacing my words. "Sure, sure pops." Raul grumbles and leans his head back and closes his eyes.

I get out of the truck still graceful as the first time I phased, which was almost thirty years ago. I'm heading into my fifties but because of all the phasing my aging has been slowed. I look more like I'm in my late thirties, early forties. Alice says I look more distinguished with the few laugh lines I've acquired and the salt and pepper my hair has grown into. It doesn't even matter. It's not like I have anyone I want to impress now a days. I'm fully content to live out the rest of my days as a grieving widower.

I knock on the front door. I hear a muffled voice yell for me to wait a second. I rub the back of my neck with my hand as I wait for the door to be answered. I feel oddly apprehensive for some reason. I'm not really a people person. Brady is always the one to meet and greet with clients. People just gravitate to him. I like to get my hands dirty and the hard work distracts me from my thoughts of Emily.

The door is swung open swiftly and the scent of honey hits me full forced. It's not the sweet clove honey of Emily. It's familiar but with a hint of sage mixed with the sweet smell. "Hi." Says the smiling woman standing at the door. She has to be no more than thirty years old at best. I clear my throat quickly trying not to seem like a creep for staring at her. It's been a long time since I last noticed a female. Everything about her screams honey. The soft golden brown of her hair, the fresh spun honey color of her eyes, the sun-kissed honey tone of her skin and her sage and honey scent. She's short and curvy and looks naturally beautiful in a plain white t and dark blue jeans and white sneakers. "Hi." I say back roughly. My mouth has suddenly gone dry.

"You must be Mr. Uley. I'm Sofia Burgos. I'm the new owner. Chief Swan highly recommended you." Sofia says sweetly her voice low and raspy. She extends her tiny hand and I shake it delicately not wanting to hurt her. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Burgos." I say awkwardly. I feel like some middle school kid. "Call me Sofia." She says a small smile playing on her full lips. I notice that the top one is slightly larger than the bottom. "Your hand is hot. Really hot. Are you sick?" She asks concernedly while practically dragging me into the house.

"Uhh...no. I always run a little warmer than most. It's a genetic thing." I say hoping she buys the crap story the pack has been spouting for the past thirty years. "Huh...fascinating. I've never heard that before." Sofia says just as a bouncing ball of energy comes barreling into the living room. "Whoa...your a giant." The tiny girl with a head full of unruly black curls and the same large honey colored eyes as Sofia says eying me carefully. "Olivia...you know better not to talk to adults that way." Sofia scolds the little girl who couldn't be more than five years old. "Sorry mama. Sorry mister." Olivia says pouting effortlessly.

"Sam. You can call me Sam." I say flashing a soft grin at the adorable little girl wearing a pair of jeans and a baseball jersey. She grins widely at me. "Go watch TV sweetie while mommy talks to Sam about fixing our new house." Sofia says softly to Olivia. "Ohhh....I want a purple room. Member that Sam." Olivia says over her shoulder as she runs towards the TV as if her mother will change her mind any second.

"She's cute." I say as I follow Sofia into the kitchen. After all these years it's still the same. The faded yellow cupboards have seen better days. "She can be a handful but I wouldn't have her any other way. She keeps me on my toes." Sofia says as she fixes a cup of coffee. "Would you like some?" She asks gesturing to the machine. "No...thank you. I just had a thermos full not so long ago." I say a little awkwardly. I haven't been this unsure of myself since freshman year in high school right before I asked Leah on a date. "OK. Let's get down to business." She says taking a seat at the small round table. I take a seat next to her but not to close.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" I ask taking out a note pad so I can jot down some ideas. "I love the feel of this place so I don't want to do too much. Just freshen it up. You know....like an upgrade without taking away from the natural charm." Sofia says with a wistful smile. "I think we can do that. Nothing too drastic then." I say mulling over what would be a good fit for her. "I don't need much space. It's just me and Olivia. I just want her room to be expanded a little, so she can grow into it." Sofia says and takes a deep sip from her mug.

"Sounds good. I'll head to the office and draw up some blue prints and then we can go from there. You have the final say in everything." I say writing down a few things before I forget them. Then a stray thought hits me. Esme. She lives for this kind of thing and I've worked with her a few times before. I'll have to give her a call and see if she can swing by and meet with Sofia. "You know I have a family friend that is amazing with architecture. Restoring houses is a passion for her. She has a simple clean style. I'll give her a call and see if she can meet with you sometime this week." I say suddenly feeling the need to make this the best house I've ever built.

"Thanks. That sounds perfect." Sofia says the excitement clear in her honey eyes. We go over a few more things and then I leave and head back to my place to work out of my home office. The rest of the day I feel a little lighter. The gray in my life is just a little less gray and I can take a breath without feeling like I'm going to burst out of my skin and into my black wolf self. This is a good day. That's how I manage my sanity, by days. Good day, bad day, OK day. Today was definitely a good day.

**A/N: Please Review. This story is partly inspired by the Lady Antebellum song American Honey. For some reason that song just kept playing over and over in my head as I was writing this. It's all about going back to a simpler time and finding yourself again. I like that. Next Up Sam learns more about Sofia and starts to feel a little stir of emotions towards her he hasn't felt in a long time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Twilight...Stephanie Meyers dose. I own only my plot and original characters. **

**Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews. I'm really glad you guys are liking this. Don't worry I'm not giving up on my Moxie story. I'm working on the next chapter for that as we speak. This is just an idea that just had to be put on paper. I'm feeling really inspired right now so hopefully that will carry over into my other stories as well. Thanks again.**

SamPOV:

"Sam, I'm so excited to show you what I have been planning. Alice gave me a little heads up about Sofia." Esme says melodically as she glides past me into the kitchen with a arm full of groceries. She looks like a movie starlet with her caramel waves and in her coal gray trench and deep purple knee length dress with tall black boots. I try not to wrinkle my nose but it's still a basic instinct to react that way to vampire smell. "Thanks for coming down here. You didn't have to bring food." I say closing the door behind me and walking over to the marble island to help her put up the groceries.

"It's no problem. You know how much I love cooking." Esme says softly while loading pre-made meals into the freezer. "I...I..well...I promised Em that I would take care of you. We all remember that whole chicken incident." She says with a small smile causing the dimples to stand out in her opalescent cheeks. Her smile is sweet but her golden eyes betray her. The sadness dulls the golden glow of her gaze. Esme took Emily's death just about as hard as I did. They were closer than sisters, having bonded over their love of cooking and mothering the pack.

She's the only one I can talk about Emily with. The only one that doesn't treat me like fragile glass. At first it hurt to hear her name but Esme didn't baby me. Didn't let me go numb. She mentioned Emily every time she came to visit La Push. Before I knew it I could talk about all the good times I had with Emily without wanting to phase. It still hurts like no other pain I've ever felt but I know Emily wouldn't want me to pull a Bella. She made me promise to live and dammit if I wasn't going to give her the last thing she ever asked of me.

"I thought we both agreed we weren't going to mention that again." I say chuckling just a little. Today was starting out as a good day. I felt good as I grabbed my black t-shit from the dryer and pulled it quickly over my head. I keep my style simple regardless of Alice's protest. Black t and dark jeans with black work boots.

Yesterday was a bad day. I could barely get out of bed. I had a dream of Emily and it felt so real that when I woke and found that she wasn't there it nearly crushed me. She still haunts me. Any little thing could set me off. At least I stopped phasing like a pup. I was getting to old for that shit.

"I promise to never mention it again." Esme says flashing a dazzling smile my way before placing a large tube holding the blue prints I wanted on the counter top. "Are those the ones for Sofia?" I ask between gulps of strong dark coffee. "Yes. Oh Sam when you called Alice had a vision and I think this is going to be just perfect. She's really going to like it." Esme says the dimples coming out in full force. I can't help but laugh at her childlike exuberance.

She unfolds the blue prints delicately and spreads them across the counter. I scrutinize every inch. For some reason I just want to get this just right. The more I look them over the more I like it. The design is simple with a few of Esme's personal touches. Bella's old room will be getting expanded and a small bathroom will be added as well. The master bedroom would also be expanded with an en suite bathroom. The living room and hallway bathroom will only have a few minor changes and a guest bedroom was also in the works but nothing too big. But the kitchen was getting a major overhaul. Space was being added for a eat in kitchen as well as a decent sized dinning room.

"Why such a large dinning room? There is only Sofia and Olivia." I ask a little befuddled at the addition. "Well Alice was adamant about the extra space and you know we can never bet against Alice. She has her reasons I guess." Esme says cryptically making me feel like she knows something I don't. "Ok." I say reluctantly knowing that I will never be able to figure out what the little pixie could be up to.

We pack up the blue prints and head over to Sofia's place. The past week I've met with her three times and each time she leaves me feeling like a bumbling school boy. Esme and I pull up to the aging home in no time. I guess we both still like driving faster than humans. Like a gentleman I help Esme out of her slick silver mercedes. I knock on the door as Esme smooths out the wrinkles in her classy trench coat. She's the picture of a classic beauty.

I can smell hints of sage honey as Sofia gets closer to the door. She throws open the door with a wide grin. Her eyes widen slightly as she takes in all of Esme's vampire beauty. "Hi i'm Esme Cullen, Sam's friend." Esme says extending her small cold hand and dazzling Sofia with a large dimpled smile. "I'm Sofia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sofia says taking Esme's hand and shaking it. "Huh...your freezing, please come in and get warm." Sofia says and almost drags Esme into the house.

Esme just gives her a sweet smile. "It's ok dear. I'm very anemic so I'm always cold." Esme says feeding Sofia the same story she's been using for half a century. Sofia's eyes light up and she lets out a snort and a giggle. I can't help but think how cute she is. That kind of unnerves me a little. "Sam runs hot and you run cold. Like fire and Ice." She giggles a little more. If she only knew the truth. Esme lets out a small sliver bell laugh and flashes me an approving look. I wonder what that was for?

"How's Olivia?" I ask as Esme takes a look around the house as she mentally calculates all the measurements. "She's great. She's loving being the new kid in school." Sofia says while looking over the blue prints. "How do you like Forks so far?" I ask watching Sofia as she studies the prints. Her brow is furrowed slightly and the tip of her pink tongue is poking out the corner of her plump lips as she concentrates on the plans in front of her. She looks inexplicably beautiful and I can't help but feel guilty for thinking it.

"I'm loving it. It's nice and small. Everyone knows everyone. I think it'll be perfect for Olivia to grow up here." Sofia gushes and I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Well everything looks great except the dinning room and kitchen. It just seems so huge. I'm not sure I'll even need that much space." She says glancing up at me with her honey doe eyes. "Well, Esme is very talented. Trust me I wouldn't have brought her on this project if I didn't stand behind her designs one hundred percent. Just give it a chance and I'm sure you'll love it." I say knowing that whatever Alice saw I couldn't be wrong.

Sofia takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Ok...I've never been one to shy away from anything. Let's do it." She beams at me and I can feel my heart race just a little. Esme breezes into the kitchen and gives me a quizzical look. I steady my pulsing heart because I know she can hear it. I grin at her and she just nods trying to hide a dimpled smirk. "I'm so happy you like it and don't worry I promise everything is going to turn out fabulous." Esme says her smile spreading even wider than before.

I start to pack up the plans as Sofia and Esme chat about color schemes and furniture. Esme's eyes dart to me just as I pick up the scent of fresh lotus blossoms. Only Dali and her baby girl Emma smell like that, but there is also a tinge of something more sinister mixed in. Leech. The knocks on the door seem frantic and Sofia notices the tension between Esme and I. Esme and I look at each other trying to silently communicate on how to play this out without giving anything away to Sofia.

I hear Sofia answer the door and I can hear a panicked Dali ask for me. I rush to the front door with Esme close behind me. "Adalia, what's going on? How did you know I was here?" I ask taking my baby girl in my arms. Emma cries a little and Esme takes my squirming granddaughter in her arms. Emma quiets down at the familiar feel of Esme. I pull away holding Dali at arms length. "It was horrible daddy. There was...was...umm...a man. I called Brady after and he told me to get to you as quick as I could." Dali starts and glaces over her shoulder at Sofia. From the smell I can tell she means a vamp.

"Go on sweetie." Esme coxes as she bounces Emma on her hip. Poor Sofia seems out of place. She just keeps looking at me with huge questioning eyes. "He...uhh...his eyes were red, really red. He tried to take Emma but I...I fought him." She says sticking her chin up trying to keep from breaking down completely. I grind my teeth trying desperately to reign in my wolf side. I take a good look at her and see just how disheveled she looks and I can see some scratches on her cheek and hands.

"Sofia do you have any bandages or a first aid kit?" Esme ask so that Sofia will leave the room. "Oh yes of course. I'll be right back." Sofia takes off up the stairs and I turn my attention back to Dali. "How did you get away?" I ask feeling sick to my stomach. "I told him that my husband was a wolf and the Cullens were family and if he valued his existence he would leave Emma and me alone." Dali says softly before the tears start. I hug her close and nod at Esme as she pulls her cell phone out and makes a few quick calls. "Smart girl." I murmur in her ear.

Sofia comes back with a small first aid kit and sweetly helps Dali with her few cuts and scrapes. The front door burst open and a frantic Brady comes rushing in. He immediately scoops Dali in his arms and holds her close. I can see his nose wrinkle and see his eyes grow dark. "Now's not the time Brady." I say using my best alpha voice to keep him from phasing in the house. He nods his head and holds tighter to Dali and looks lovingly at Emma.

I pull a stunned Sofia to the side. "I'm sorry for bringing all this drama here." I say giving her my best apologetic look. "Don't be sorry. You didn't know that some creep would attack your...umm daughter is it?" She says looking at me with a confused expression. "Yeah my daughter and that's my granddaughter." I say rubbing the back of my neck nervously. She looks at me and I can already see the questioning in her gaze.

"I'm sorry to ask...but how old are you? Where you like ten when you had her?" Sofia says her eyes glancing back between Dali and I. "No, I was actually twenty two when Dali was born." I say nervously. "I'm forty nine. I'll be fifty in a few months." I say clearing my throat a little. My mouth has seem to gone dry. "Fifty...no. Your fucking with me right? You don't look a day over maybe thirty eight. I could see possibly forty but not fifty." Sofia squeaks out.

"I just have good genes I guess." I say with a nervous laugh. "Right...just don't tell me Esme is sixty and I'll be able to wrap my head around all this." Sofia says with a little stunned look in her eyes. I can hear Brady cough at her last statement. If Sofia only knew that Esme was more closer to one hundred than sixty.

Brady and Esme walk Dali and Emma outside while I finish talking to Sofia. "Thanks again." I say as I near the door. "It's fine. Really. I haven't had this much excitement since I moved here. I don't really know many people here. It was kind of nice having a room full of people." She says her honey eyes holding a mischievous glint. Before I can think I just blurt out an invitation to the next bonfire. I haven't been to one in a while and Sienna has been hounding me to attend one.

"A bonfire. That sounds great. Olivia would love that." Sofia says sweetly. "Good. Umm...I'll call you with the details and some directions." I say still feeling like that middle school boy who is asking a girl to the school dance. "Sounds great. See you then." She says with a cute smile. "Yeah...see you then." I say and trudge my way to my truck. I follow Brady and Esme towards the Cullen' mansion. It seems this is the pack meeting place when something major is about to go down.

I push aside all thoughts of Sofia and try to let go of my guilty feelings so I can focus on making sure that bloodsucker will pay for hurting my family. I pull in the drive along side Embry and Leah's SUV. Seems just like old times again. The imprints and kids are safely occupied in the kitchen while we gather in the living room. I guess today isn't going to be a good day after all.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the pack is on high alert. Sofia and Sam grow closer and some shocking imprinting takes place. Who will be next to join the imprint club?? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Twilight...SM does.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm just so excited that you guys like this. I'm just so full of ideas. This is a really long chapter but it's important. Sam and Sofia bond a little and get to know each others past. The vamp that attacked Dali is still lurking in the shadows. He's going to be coming back soon and his reasons for why he's around will be revealed soon enough. Parts of this story will be getting disturbing and dark because of the nature of this vamp. Just warning you ahead of time. He's not a very good guy and he's not apart of the volturi but he is very old. Thanks again and please enjoy this chapter.**

SamPOV:

The pack meeting went as smoothly as could be considering the situation. Brady and I were on edge the whole time. Elijah and Caden decided to up the patrols that had been lax for a few years. Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry, Leah, Quil, Seth and myself were pretty much told we were to old to help. That was a first for me. Brady and Collin were still apart of the pack since they hadn't retired yet. Both were planning on retiring in the next few months so they were in charge of running patrols around the imprints and kids.

I never felt so useless in all my life. I was once alpha now I was stuck on the sidelines with nothing to anchor me. Whenever I felt that the world was spinning out of my control I always had Emily to run to. Now with Emily gone I felt like I was running with no end in sight. It was the first time since phasing that I was outside of the mythical world that had consumed so much of my life.

The next few days ranged from ok days to bad days. Esme had contacted Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens were coming to stay at the old mansion till this new vamp situation was taken care of. Alice assured the pack that she would be monitoring the area through her visions as best she could. Bella was staying in Puerto Rico with a pregnant Nessie so Carlos and Edward would be coming instead. Emmett and Tanya would be arriving by the end of the week with their adopted hybrid daughter Sela. She had the ability to touch an inanimate object and see the history of it. Her ability would be useful to get an idea of who the vampire was that attacked Dali.

A few days after the pack meeting I found myself on edge and I felt like I would phase at any moment. I grabbed a forty oz corona from the fridge and practically inhaled the beer. I knew it would hardly give me a buzz but the feeling of drinking a cold beer just calmed my racing mind for a moment. "I see we're starting early today." Leah says with a sarcastic smirk as she barges her way into the kitchen. "Good seeing you too Lee Lee." I say knowing how much she hates me calling her that.

She stands tall with her hands on her hips and glares at me in true Leah fashion. Even after all this time she still is beautiful. The streaks of gray in her jet black hair and the tiny lines by her eyes just add to her graceful beauty. "I told you never to call me that." She says with barely a hint of a smile. It's good to have her back in my life. Ever since her and Embry got together she's become a new and improved Leah and not the bitter shrew she was in the beginning. Love looks good on her.

"So a little birdie that shall remain nameless told me that you got a new girlfriend." Leah says as she pushes me aside from the fridge and grabs herself a corona. I glare at her as she pops the cap and takes a deep sip of the amber liquid. Her eyes twinkle with delight as she runs the back of her hand across her mouth. "I don't know what you are talking about." I say and walk past her to take a seat at the kitchen table.

It's the same beat up wooden table Emily and I had since the day we moved in together. For thirty years this table has seen so much. Dinners with the pack, breakfast with the kids and a few times of passionate love making with my soul mate. It was then that I started feeling the weight of everything crashing down on me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't catch my breath no matter how hard I tried. My lungs were betraying me, denying me the oxygen I so desperately needed.

Leah grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and shook me as hard as she could. I gasped and gulped as much air as I could. I could feel my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. "Hey...hey....it's ok. Sam, it's ok." Leah soothes me as I try to calm myself down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a joke. It's just Rosalie told me that Alice said that the girl that bought Charlie's place was really pretty and seemed to like you." Leah rambles trying to get me to stop freaking out.

"What? No....it's not about that. Huh...wait she doesn't like me. I'm just fixing her house. I'm old enough to be her father." I huff in annoyance. "Well, I'm just telling you what Rosalie told me." Leah shoots back at me while rolling her eyes at me. I should have known. Gossip spreads like wildfire through the pack and their imprints.

I sit a little confused as Leah stride towards the sink and grabs me a glass of water. "You know Sam it's ok for you to be attracted to someone else." Leah says softly as she hands me the glass. I chug the water as fast as I can. This conversation is starting to get a little uncomfortable. "I had my happily ever after Lee. I had Emily and that's all I'll ever need." I say rubbing my hand over my face trying to regain some of my composure. Leah takes a seat at the table and looks at me like she's trying to figure out the right words to say to me.

"Sam..." She starts but I try to interrupt her not wanting to hear what she's about to say. "Leah." I say through gritted teeth. She waves her long graceful hand at me dismissively and continues on anyway. "Look, it's OK for you to move on. Now let me finish." She says before I can open my mouth. "I know my cousin and she would want you to find happiness again. She wouldn't want you to live the rest of your life lonely and miserable. She loved you too much for that." Leah continues with a sad smile.

Deep down I know she's right but I can't help feeling guilty for even thinking that Sofia was beautiful. How can I move on when I already had my soul mate? How could any love compare to the love I've experienced already? It couldn't. It just couldn't. I'm broken and half a man. Sofia deserved a younger more stable man in her life. She didn't need me and my mythical baggage.

"I get what you are saying Leah but I can't help but feel like I'm betraying Emily in some way. I don't want to sully her memory and Sofia needs someone better than me. I'm damaged goods." I say casting my eyes downward not able to look my sister-in-law in the eyes. I hate feeling weak and vulnerable in front of anyone. "I've been where you are now and I know you could never disgrace Emily's memory. She'll always be your imprint Sam and trust me when I say no one will ever take her place." Leah says grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Leah I can't. I just can't." I say feeling so defeated. "For fucks sake Sam, I'm not telling you to go and marry the girl. I'm just saying just don't shut her out. See where things lead. You don't have to pursue her but don't hold back if something does happen. Just go with the flow." Leah says giving me a reassuring smile before getting up and leaving me to my thoughts. Maybe she was right. Maybe I won't go looking for anything but just to go with whatever did happen.

_**The next day....**_

I pull up to a tiny shop nestled in between two large brick buildings. The awning was a deep green with white trim. There was a large plate glass window with the words _Sofia's Botanical Creations_ inscribed in gold. There is a closed sign hanging in the window so I knock on the door. A few moments later I can smell the familiar scent of sage honey as she nears the door.

Sofia pulls open the door and flashes me a wide grin. "I'm so glad you could run the contracts to me here. I'm just so busy trying to set this place up while Olivia is in school." Sofia says in her low raspy voice as she ushers me into the bare shop. "It's no trouble." I say and take a glance around the sparsely furnished room. "Everything is pretty standard. Just have your lawyer look over it and get it back to me as soon as you can." I say handing her a folder with the work contracts.

"Thanks. I will." She says placing the folder on the counter with an ancient looking cash register. It's the type you see in old western movies. The ones where you push down a button and a number pops up. "That's interesting." I say gesturing to the cash register. "It is, isn't. It's been in my family for generations going all the way back to my great, great, great grandfather. At least I think it's that many greats. He had a small shop in Chihuahua Mexico before he left to fight with Pancho Villa in the Mexican revolution." She says with a certain amount of pride.

"So your heritage is Mexican." I say finding myself interested in knowing more about her. She walks around the counter and bends to pick up a large box. She gently lays it on the counter and starts to unpack it. "Half Mexican. My mother is Mexican and my father is Puerto Rican. It's an interesting mix." She says placing glass jars of aromatic herbs on the counter. The smell is overwhelming. "Yeah it is. So where are you originally from?" I ask nervously as I drum my fingers against the smooth finish of the counter. "I'm from a small town in Western New York called Lackawanna." Sofia says with a tinge of sadness to her voice.

"I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories for you." I say suddenly wanting to make her happy again. "Oh no...it's not that. I just miss my family is all." She says giving me a small smile. "Ok." I say then offer the help her unpack. She gives me a brighter smile and for now the awkwardness is lessened. I help her unpack and set up some shelves. Her store will be selling handcrafted candles and homemade soaps, lotions, shampoo and conditioners, ect..ect.... Everything is made from all natural ingredients.

I listen to her enthusiastically tell me about how her grandmother taught her how to make each item and that all the knowledge had been passed down from mother to daughter for generations. I told her about myself and my family but leaving out all the mythical stuff. She still couldn't believe that Dali was my daughter and she nearly fell over when I told her about Rafe and his boys. "So your wife sounds amazing." Sofia says with a genuine smile.

I really don't talk about Emily much and when I do it's mostly with Esme. "She...uhh...she definitely was everything I could have ever wanted." I say with a bit of pain at the mention of her. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking." Sofia says and she hands me a cup of cafe con leche. It instantly reminds me of Seth's Gloria. She makes it every morning. "Emily had...she had breast cancer. Esme's husband is a doctor and a really good one. He tried his best but it just spread so quickly. She was always taking care of everyone else and when she started to feel sick she kept it from us until it was too late." I say feeling part anger and part sadness. If only she would have told me earlier. Things might have been different. She just didn't want me to worry.

"Sam..." Sofia says her face and voice full of sympathy and genuine concern. It wasn't the fake I understand how you feel look. It was just a simple look of pure kindness that radiated from her. You could tell she had a really good caring heart and soul. "It's getting easier. I'm not going to lie. Some days I can't get out of bed and others I feel like nothing can stop me." I say honestly. This is the first time I can really talk about Emily and not feel pity from the other person. "Well, that's good. Take it day by day. That's my motto. I live for today because you never know what tomorrow will bring." She says giving me another heart stopping smile. I'm finding that her smiles are contagious and I can't help but to smile back.

After our coffee break I finish helping her unload some more boxes. The place is starting to come together and I can see the passion for what she is doing flowing through her. "I think that's enough for today. I really do appreciate your help. I just feel bad for taking up so much of your time." Sofia says while pulling her golden brown waves into a messy bun atop her head. "Don't feel bad. Brady and Collin do a lot of the work for me. I just get to focus on one project at a time so I have a lot of free time to fill up." I say feeling a little more confident around her.

"Good. So if your free do you wanna come with me to pick up Olivia from school and then we can follow you to La Push for the bonfire. It's all Olivia can talk about. You don't mind if we hang around your place for a bit?" Sofia asks looking up at me with her soft honey eyes. I may not phase much anymore but I'm still tall and well built. I guess being a wolf still has it's benefits. I tower over her. She's 5'5" at best. "That sounds good. I don't mind at all." I say trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Ok." Sofia says with a smirk and hurriedly locks up the shop. I follow her a few blocks to the elementary school where a bouncing Olivia is waiting out front. Her onyx curls are still unruly which gives her an untamed charm to her pixie looks. She reminds me of Alice with her tiny form and mountains of energy. I drive to La Push and I feel the nerves start to kick in. It's the first time a female other than the imprints and Cullens have been in my home.

I park my truck and Sofia's silver durango pulls in behind me. I can hardly contain my laugh at seeing how tiny she looks in that huge SUV. She hops out and I can't help but notice how pretty she is in her light wash jeans and flowy light purple top. She gets Olivia out of the back seat and grabs a soft pink hooded zip up sweater. She pulls on her sweater and zips up Olivia's yellow hoodie. They look like twins with matching sweaters, jeans, and chocolate colored crocheted ugg boots.

"I hope we're not too under-dressed." Sofia says looking between her and Olivia. "No...what you have on is perfect. This is just a casual end of summer party for our family and friends." I say while opening the front door and letting them enter before me. Sofia gasps in awe. "I love this kitchen. I'm not much of a cook but if I had a kitchen like this, I would definitely learn." Sofia says with wide eyes. I had redone the kitchen for Emily once my business had started doing well. It was everything she could have wanted. Esme did an amazing job designing it for her. It was the first time we had worked together.

I put a movie on for Olivia while Sofia and I talked in the kitchen. "Can I ask a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Where's Olivia's father?" I ask trying to tread lightly. I didn't know if the situation was a good one or a bad one. "Hmm...I knew that was going to come up eventually. If I tell you just promise not to judge me too harshly." She says as she bites her bottom lip nervously. "I'm not the type to judge. My getting together with Emily at the time was kind of scandalous." I say trying not to grimace at the memory of what I did to Leah.

"Ok....Let's just say I'm not as sweet and innocent as everyone likes to make me out to be. I'm not a bad person it's just I was so young and naive back then. I was only twenty three and I really did think love was the answer to everything." She says and nervously starts to pick at her nails. I stay silent and let her continue. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. I can hear the racing of her heart. She glances towards the living room to make sure Olivia is not eavesdropping.

"I was her father's personal assistant. Pretty much a glorified secretary. I know how cliché that sounds. He's the best defense attorney in all of Erie county. It was easy to fall for him. He was so charming and handsome. I believed all the lies he told me. I didn't care that he was married with children. I just wanted him for myself." She says her eyes narrowing at the memory of this man. I suddenly had the urge to find this guy and punch him in the face. I clenched my fists and subdued the wolf inside for now.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." I say hating that she is getting so upset. "No, it's ok. I can't keep it bottled up forever." Sofia says and gives me a small grateful smile. I nod at her for her to continue on. "Well, after a while he set me up in an expensive apartment. Paid all my bills and spoiled me. I was too young and stupid to realize I was his kept whore and not his future wife." She says with a bitter laugh. "I just was so blind. Then I got pregnant and I was so sure he would finally leave his wife for me. Of course he didn't. He wanted me to get rid of her but I couldn't do that and I finally saw him for what he really was." She says with a hint of sadness.

"Sofia your a wonderful person. I know I don't know you that well but I can see that you have a good heart." I told her wanting to make her feel better. "You say that now but you haven't heard all of my story." She says looking at me in the eyes as if she was searching for a lie. "Tell me the rest." I challenge her. She nods her head. "I blackmailed him." She says bluntly and I just stare at her. "I threatened to tell his wife and any news station I could about Olivia. I knew he would pay me a hefty sum to disappear." She says matter of factually. I just stay silent so she can continue on.

"I know that sounds horrible but I did it so that I would be able to take care of her on my own. I took his cash and stayed with my grandmother in Mexico for a while after I had Olivia. I didn't touch the money at first. I felt too guilty but then I knew I needed to make a new life for us so I randomly picked a city on a map and it just happened to be Forks. I came here and the money he gave me was enough for me to buy Charlie's house, fix it up and open my own shop. The rest is in a trust fund for Olivia so she can attend any college she wants." She says and avoids looking me in the eye like she was afraid to see how disgusted I would be with her.

I grab her hand and try to give her as much comfort as I could. I know it's hard having to open up to someone about your past. "You did what you had to for your daughter Sofia. Any mother would. Don't ever be ashamed of that." I say and she whips her head around to face me. "So you don't think I'm some trashy gold digger." She asks her eyes misty with unshed tears. "Of course not. I'm not one to judge. The day I met Emily I was already engaged to her cousin but that didn't stop me from falling head over heels in love with her. I dumped her cousin the very next day and pursued Emily until she couldn't deny me."I said and tried not to think of the argument we had just before I scarred her. That was something I would never let Sofia know about. She didn't need a world of wolves and vampires in her life.

"Wow...that's a real fucking crappy thing to do. But I'm in no place to judge either. Love makes you do some crazy things I guess." She says with a huge smile. The tension from our earlier conversation lessened. After a few more minutes of talking about some of our favorites foods and other getting to know each other questions, we head to first beach.

Olivia is chatting excitedly as we near the beach. The sun is setting casting a warm orange glow across the sand and water. Brady, Remy, Nico, Tristan and Collin are gathering large logs to build up the bonfire. "Oh...everybody is a giant here." Olivia says her golden eyes widen with wonderment. "Olivia!" Sofia scolds but I can already hear the pack chuckling at her statement.

"Samuel Uley it's about damn time you showed your face around here again." A very pregnant Rosalie yells from her spot by the large picnic table that is practically sagging from the amount of food atop of it. I walk my way to her with Sofia and Olivia trailing behind me. I pull Mrs. Black into a hug and rub her swollen belly. "How's my god son doing?" I ask as she runs her tiny marble hands across her large bump. "Kicking the hell out of me. I can't wait for this one to be born. Will and Ylva were so much easier on me." She says ask she takes a seat and props up her swollen feet.

The new baby will be her and Jacob's seventh. They are like a bunch of rabbits that keep reproducing. "Sam don't be rude and introduce me to your friend." Rose says with a dazzling vamp smile. "Right. Sofia this is Rosalie and Rosalie this is Sofia and her daughter Olivia." I say as Sofia shakes Rose's cool hand. "It's good to meet you. Your the one that bought Charlie's old place." Rose says and gives me an approving smile. I shake my head at her and leave Sofia to chat with Rosalie and the other wolf girls.

I make my way over to Quil and Paul. "Sam...she's hot but aren't you robbing the cradle with that one." Paul jokes and I growl lowly at him. Like I need to be reminded at how young Sofia is. "Sorry man. Just making a joke." He says putting both of his hands in the air like he is submitting to me. "She's just a friend. She doesn't know anyone here so I invited her so she could make friends. That's it." I say through gritted teeth. After that Paul shuts up and listens to Quil talk about something his son Marrok did yesterday.

I half listen as I scan the crowd. The kids are running and playing around. Jake's son Will looks to be about five so him and Olivia along with Yasmine and Tristan's little girl Rania are trying to build a sandcastle. I see my grandson R.J standing next to his imprint Magdalena while Raul sits across the fire and glares daggers at the both of them. My heart breaks for my grandson and I hope he finds his imprint soon so he can let go some of his heartache.

Jared hands me a beer while us old timers chat about the good old days. I can hear Sofia laugh at something Leah and Kim said and I can feel my cold heart melt just a little. I don't know how she is doing it but she seems to be worming her way little by little into my life and it scares the shit out of me. I can handle a pack of wolves and face down an army of newborn vamps but somehow a tiny Latina woman has me running scared.

I watch Raul stomp pass me and I grab his arm. "I don't want to fucking be here and watch them together." Raul hisses through his clenched jaw. "Hey your mom is worried and so is your dad." I say and Raul flinches at my words. "He's not my father." Raul growls at me. I know Elijah isn't his biological father but he's been more of a dad to him than anyone else. I will always be grateful for him stepping up and being a father when my son couldn't.

"Now listen to me. Your parents have given you a wonderful life. So what fate decided that Maggie wasn't your soul mate. You deal with it and move on because your not doing yourself any favors by acting like a petulant child. Be here and man up so you can at least make your mother happy. She deserves at least that much." I say trying to get through to him. Sienna had suffered enough when she lost Rafe. She doesn't need this shit from Raul. She's found happiness again and he shouldn't begrudge her that. Rafe like his mom Emily wouldn't want her to live miserably.

Raul glares at me but he hold his tongue. Suddenly he stiffens next to me. I turn my head and I can see Olivia standing next to me. "Sam...look what I found. I'm going to give it to mama." She says happily holding out a white shiny sea shell. "That's great Olivia." I say warmly and turn to look at Raul. He's trying hard not to give away anything in his face but I already saw it. That look all us imprinted wolves know all too well.

Olivia is still beaming and steps closer to Raul. "I'm Olivia. You can call me Livie, only my friends call me Livie." She says holding out her impossibly small hand. I can see a look of wonderment pass Raul's face as he watches Olivia. It's like watching a blind man see for the first time. He quickly shuts down and the blank mask he's been using since R.J. imprinted comes back. "I can't." Is all he says before taking off to the woods to phase. Olivia looks at me a little hurt and pouts just slightly.

"Did he just...you know." Jared whispers next to me. I nod my head and a part of me is happy for him and the other half of me is pissed. I didn't want to drag Sofia and Olivia into this world. Imprinting didn't even cross my mind when I invited them here. Now how am I going to explain this without sounding like I lost my damn mind.

"I'll let Elijah know." Jared says and takes off down the beach to his son. I scoop up a still pouting Olivia and take her over to Sofia. "Sam...why didn't your friend like me?" Olivia asks sullenly. Her bottom lip protruding out just slightly making her look all the more like a china doll. "He does sweetie. He's just been a little sad lately. He'll come around." I say trying to figure out how to explain it to her. I can already tell she is starting to feel the draw to Raul. She keeps looking to the woods for a glimpse of him. I wonder how long he'll be able to stay away from her. I hope it's not too long for both of their sakes. I really thought today was going to be a good day. I guess I'll have to wait and see what tomorrow brings.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up things get complicated for Sam and Sofia. Raul tries to ignore the imprint. Will he be able to or will he be sucked into the world of imprinting? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks again so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. There is mention of a fight the wolves had a long time ago. That fight is actually apart of Arianna1281's story It's R Time. This fight happened four years after the war with the Volturi. She borrowed one of my OC's and started a story of her own. The story is told from Calla's POV but has Caine, Yasmine, Zev, Remy and Nico ( The last two I borrowed from her) and it's a crossover with one of Arianna1281 favorite shows Glee. She hasn't written the fight scene yet but has told me that It will be up soon. Please check out her story. It's pretty good. Please enjoy this. **

SamPOV:

I bring Olivia over to Sofia and try to ignore the approving glances of the wolf girls. I grab enough food to feed a hungry wolf. I was so caught up with Sofia today that I barely ate. I'm ravenous now and Sofia eyes my plate with a look of astonishment. "Are you really going to eat _all that_?" She asks looking between her plate and mine. I nod my head unable to speak because I already shoved a large forkful of Esme's famous Italian potato salad in my mouth. Sofia just laughs at me.

"Believe me Sofia these men can eat enough food to feed a small country in just one sitting." Kim says as she makes up plates for all the kids before the pack descends on the table. Rachel helps Kim and Sofia just glances around the beach and nods her head in agreement after seeing all the pack members. "Olivia can sit with the rest of the kids at that picnic table over there." Gloria says while helping a very pregnant Moxie stand up. Moxie is still one of the smallest wolves besides Jake's daughter Ylva. Her massive belly makes her seem all the more petite. "Ok, that sounds great." Sofia says and sends a still pouting Olivia to sit with Will, Rania and Collin and Allegra's son JJ.

Sofia and I take a seat in the sand and lean against one of the logs. It's been a while since the last time I've been to one of these. I forgot how good it feels to be around my whole family. I think that when Emily passed away it just broke everyone's heart. She was such a huge part of these that I couldn't face being here wither her. It still stings a lot but I think things will be ok for now.

Sofia and I eat in companionable quite. It's nice not having to make useless chit chat. I think we talked enough earlier and are just enjoying each others company right now. Once we finish and toss away our trash we settle on a log with Olivia on Sofia's lap to listen to Jake tell the legends. Jake chronicles the history of our tribe and I can tell Sofia is getting caught up in the moment. Her soft face glowing in the fire light as a perfectly sweet smile plays on her lips.

Leaving out specific names Jake tells about the great battles we fought with the newborns, Volturi, and Asa's coven. The last fight us old timers were not apart of. Our children fought without us for the very first time. It was their time to step up into this world and prove themselves as my generation had with the newborn fight so long ago. He tells of the ancient prophecy that bound a golden eyed cold one with a young alpha. I notice how he squeezes Rose's hand affectionately as he talks about his love with Rosalie.

He weaves a tale about wolves and vampires and of great love including imprinting. My chest tightens at the mere thought of my imprint and everything I had with Emily. Towards the end of the evening Olivia is fast asleep and the night air has chill to it. We get up and say our goodbyes. In typical pack fashion each one bear hugs Sofia. She doesn't seem to mind and beams at me as I cradle a sleeping Olivia in my warm arms.

I walk side by side with Sofia as we near my home. "There definitely must be something in the water around here. I've never seen so many huge men in all my life." Sofia chuckles softly. "Like I said. We have great genes." I say just as I catch a familiar scent. I wrinkle my nose a little and look at my front porch. Edward Cullen is standing in the shadows barely out of sight. I quickly hand Olivia to Sofia and rush up the steps.

"Sam, we need to gather everyone to the clearing. I have some...information about Adalia's _attacker_." Edward sneers the last word with so much disdain that the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. In all my years of knowing about vampires and the Cullens I have never seen Edward so disgusted and angry before. Not even when he was referring to us as dogs. Whatever he knows must not be good and my stomach turns in knots at the thought.

"Sam is everything ok?" Sofia asks as she walks closer to the porch. She stops abruptly at the sight of Edward. He looks at her and looks at me with an arched eyebrow. He must have heard something interesting. "I'm Sofia....Sam's friend." Sofia says with a sleepy smile. "I'm Edward Cullen." Edward says with a gentlemanly air about him. Sofia instantly melts and beams at him. "Are you related to Esme?" Sofia asks staring at Edward as if she were trying to see a resemblance. "She's my sister." Edward says smoothly using one of the many stories the Cullens come up with.

"I don't mean to be rude but I do need to steal away Sam for awhile." Edward says the urgency lacing his words. "Oh...of course." She says and looks to me with her soft honey eyes. I know she has to go but a part of me would rather her and Olivia stay here where I know they will be safe. Edward flashes me a look after hearing my thoughts. I ignore him and focus on Sofia.

"Your tired and Olivia is already asleep so why don't you both stay here." I say not really knowing why it felt so easy to offer. "Umm...I don't know. I don't want to impose or anything." She says with a hint of a blush tinging her cheeks. The blush accentuates her heart shaped face perfectly and I can't help but stare. "It's not a problem at all." I insist hoping I don't sound desperate. "Ok." She says while glancing down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. "You can stay in Dali's old room." I say trying to keep from being awkward. "Sounds great. I'm exhausted." Sofia says and trudges her way up the steps.

I take Olivia out of her arms and tell Edward I'll be right back. I show Sofia to Dali's room and gently place a sleeping Olivia down on the small double bed. "Thanks Sam." Sofia rasps in her low throaty voice. "Your welcome." I say softly and get lost in her warm gaze. I can feel my pulse quicken as she pushes up on her tiptoes and places her tiny hands on my chest to brace herself. She leans up and places the most feather soft caress on my lips. I call it a caress because kiss just didn't seem the right word to explain it. She pulls away before I can even process what just happened.

I take my leave of her and walk back towards Edward in a daze. Kissing Leah was always intense and hurried because we were two teenagers with raging hormones. Like we were trying to devour each other. Emily it was always full of love and so perfect like coming home. Sofia, I couldn't even describe it. Nothing about her was comprehensible. If Emily was the gravity that held me to this earth then Sofia was the force that knocked my world off it's axis.

I silently follow Edward to the clearing. Whatever this is isn't good. I have a feeling of dread wash over me as the look on Edwards face darkens. We make it to the clearing just as the rest of pack and Cullens trickle in. Jasper is pacing angrily and Carlisle looks as though he would be sick if he could. "What's going on?" Noah my half-brother I didn't even know about until a few years ago and Calla's imprint asks. His piercing hazel green eyes narrowing and making him look a lot like our father Joshua.

Edward runs his hand through his wild bronze hair making it even more disheveled if that were even possible. I glance around quickly and notice Raul isn't here. It's not like him to miss a pack meeting even if he's pissed off. "Jasper and I had a run in with Adalia's attacker." Edward states with disgust and Jasper hisses harshly. Edward flashes him a look then continues. "He's old and very powerful. One of the best trackers I've seen since James and Demitri." He says his amber eyes darken at his memories of James.

"Do you know what he wants?" Quil asks crossing his large arms across his chest. Jasper growls his disgust and I know it's not good. Edward doesn't even look like he can say the words. Carlisle stands and the usually genial goodhearted look on his face is gone and replaced with a mask of pure hatred I didn't even know the good Dr. could muster. "From what Edward described to me I know this monster. I met him at Volterra centuries ago, about the same time I met Nathifa." Carlisle says the disdain clear in his voice.

Seeing Carlisle so unlike himself has everyone on edge. "Why did he want Dali?" Brady asks the concern for his imprint and my daughter ringing in his words. "It wasn't Dali he wanted." Edward says and the color drains from Brady's face. "What does that bloodsucker want with my baby! She's only three for Christ sakes!" Brady bellows and the tell tale ripples begin to form as he struggles to keep from phasing. Elijah calms him down as we wait for Edward to continue.

"He has a _taste_ shall we say for young girls and not just for their blood." Jasper drawls dangerously and I can feel the bile rise in my throat and the bitter taste in my mouth makes me gag. The rest of the pack growls fiercely. The look on Edwards face confirms my worst fears. The images he must have seen from this sick bastards mind must be haunting him. "How hard is it going to kill the fucker? I mean he's only one vamp against all of us." Memphis says cockily. His baby face full of smugness. The young ones always think it's so easy. Half of them never even fought a real vampire. The most they've experienced is a few training sessions with Jasper and Emmett.

"He's the very definition of evil and sinister. He's good at what he does. Melchior Stidolph is anything but careless. If I remember him correctly he's probably been here for some time and we didn't even know it." Carlisle says the fury burning brightly in his lutescent colored eyes. Even this leech's name makes my skin crawl. "We will up the patrols and make sure the kids have a wolf around them twenty four seven." Elijah says like a true alpha. Caden agrees. "I'll keep an eye on him through my visions." Alice says her usually bubbly personality watered down by tonight's revelations.

"Jasper and I will be joining in the patrols and Sela will be here tomorrow. I'll take her to the spot Dali was attacked and see if she can find something to link with this savage." Edward says pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The crowd begins to disperse when Esme takes me aside. "Kate and Garrett called me a few minutes ago. It seems our grandson is headed to Alaska. He called them and asked if he could stay with them for a while." Esme says her soft face full of motherly concern. "What! He should be here to protect his imprint and not gallivanting all over the northwest!" I seethe. Esme waits patiently for me to finish ranting. She knows me too well like a sister.

"Your right Sam but forcing him to be around her won't help. If imprinting is as strong a force as you say it is he'll be home soon enough." Esme says sagely. She's right but it still doesn't make me any less pissed. "Tell Kate and Garrett thanks for me for taking in Raul. Maybe some time away from here will be good for him." I say and give her a tight smile before chasing after Jake.

I talk with Jake for a few minutes about protecting Sofia and Olivia. He agrees to help patrol around Charlie's old place until Raul comes to his senses. He tells me that he'll ask the rest of the old pack to take shifts while the youngsters deal with the rest of La Push. I feel a little more relived as I make my way home. I head up the steps just as a sandy wolf runs past the treeline in the back. Zev, Seth's son and Nico were running a patrol around the rez to keep the imprints safe.

I quietly let myself in and shuffle up the stairs. I use my wolf gracefulness to silently check on a sleeping Sofia and Olivia. Once I'm sure they are ok I head to my own room and bed. I strip down and sluggishly crawl into bed. I pull Emily's pillow to my chest and take a deep breath. Her sweet smell is fading as each day passes and my heart breaks just a little more each time. I close my eyes and hope that tomorrow will be a better day.

**A/N: Please Review. This chapter was getting so long that i split it into two so the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**Here's the next chapter. Things are getting a little more intense for Sam and Sofia has a surprise up her sleeve that will be revealed in the next chapter. Please enjoy. **

SamPOV:

The past few weeks have passed with no sign of the sick fuck. Leech is too good a word for that monstrosity but we know he's out there. A six year old little girl has already been reported missing in Forks but no body has been found yet. He's playing a cat and mouse game with us just like Victoria did but tens times better. I spend the day at Charlie's house with my team of guys and start on the rebuild of the house. Sofia doesn't know about the imprint and wolves yet so I need to act as if nothing mythical is happening under her nose.

Today Carlos, Tristan and Memphis are patrolling around Olivia's school to make sure her and the other children are safe. Each imprint and child must be escorted by a wolf or Cullen at all times. Let's just say the wolf girls are not happy about being told where they can and cannot go but it's a safety precaution that Elijah and Caden will not negotiate on.

Raul still hasn't left Alaska. Kate updates me everyday and everyday it's the same thing. He's fine but just a little bit distracted. It's like he can't figure out what exactly he's missing so he's constantly looking for something. If he would just get over himself he would know what was missing. His imprint. Olivia is not much better. For the most part she is a happy five year old but then there are moments that she seems lost without an anchor to keep her steady. She always watches the treeline of the forest behind Charlie's house like she's looking for the answers to her questions. The same forest I found Bella catatonic in all those years ago. That memory still haunts me.

I haven't told Sofia about the wolves and imprinting because I'm too scared of losing what we have. I'm waiting for Raul to man up and tell her about his bond with Olivia first. I'll be there to help my grandson but this is his responsibility now. So I just bide my time with patrolling around her house at night and spending time with her during the day. When I'm not at the house working I go and spend time with Sofia at her shop.

The grand opening was a few days ago and business is going well for her. Esme baked a ton of lemon and rosemary muffins that had all the customers coming back and bringing friends. She can hardly keep the shelves stocked. Sofia hired Jake's daughter Ylva and his granddaughter Nina to help out after school which frees up time for Sofia to make more products. The shop is small but her work area in the back is huge. This is were she spends time creating new concoctions and making her soaps, candles and other items. I sit and watch her mix together a large batch of castile soap and the smell is very close to her natural scent. I guess she liked the idea of using sage honey because I had let it slip once that is how she smells to me.

We hadn't talked much about the kiss if that's what you want to call it. She only said she would not push me. That she would take what I gave her and let me know that in no uncertain terms that she wanted to be with me. I tried to give her the speech about our age differences and my baggage but she wouldn't hear it. She told me that she didn't mind that I was twenty years her senior and that we both had baggage. I didn't know how to respond to that. I'm use to being the pursuer and not the pursued.

Sofia is direct and straight to the point. She doesn't play hard to get and It honestly scares me. I don't know how to deal with a female like her. I'm use to soft spoken, strong but docile women the way Emily was and how Leah use to be before the imprint. Sofia was neither. She was the tough sassy Latina spitfire that went after what she wanted and didn't stop till she got it and she made it very clear that I was what she wanted next. This made things very complicated between us. She wasn't pressuring me but she wasn't playing fair either.

The pack was enjoying the uncomfortable situation more than they should have. The constant jokes and cackling like hyenas at Sofia's obvious flirtations was really getting to me. It was like I was in a powder keg and sparks were going off. It was a dangerous game we were playing because the wolf in me, as old as he was, was not going to be able to reign it in for very much longer. There is only so much taunting a caged animal could take before it snaps and I was very close to snapping.

We were alone in the shop tonight. Nina and Ylva had taken Olivia to Jared and Kim's place so she could play with J.J and Rania and have a slumber party with them. Olivia was practically bursting with happiness. This was the most excited she's been since the imprint. Sofia was just happy that Olivia was finally getting out of her glum mood and enjoying herself.

I'm leaning against the counter and watch as Sofia sways her hips exaggeratedly as she makes her way over to me. The hypnotic movements of her hips has me memorized. I tense up as she reaches under my arm behind me to get what she needed. She's doing this on purpose as she presses her soft curves against me. Sofia invades my personal space every chance she gets. It's like a challenge for her to try and get a reaction from me. The wolf slips and a low growl almost like a purr escapes my lips.

Sofia flashes me an enticing smile as she gazes up at me through her thick black lashes. "Did you just growl at me?" She asks in her sultry raspy voice. I swallow roughly trying to think pure thoughts and try not to breath in her concentrated scent too deeply. This woman is driving me crazy and she's playing with fire. What really gets me is that she doesn't even know it. She thinks this is some innocent game but the wolf is not one to be tempted.

I don't say anything but just stare at her bewitching face. She leans in closer to me and my heart is pounding rapidly. I haven't felt this way since I first discovered girls. "What are you doing Sofia?" I ask wanting desperately to know what she wants to do to me. A part of me wants nothing more than to claim her as mine but another part, my more rational side doesn't want to push Emily aside. It seems my rational side is at a loss for words as Sofia presses herself tightly against me and wraps her small arms around my neck.

I lean down almost instinctively. It's like my mind is on autopilot and my body is solely in the control of my wolf, who wants what any warm bloodied male wants when it's being offered so freely. I run my nose along her neck and jawline. Her intoxicating scent of sage honey has my head spinning. I pull her closer letting the last bit of control I have left slip away as I capture his lips with my own. She sighs dreamily as I deepen the kiss. I push my tongue in her mouth and taste her. It's better than I thought. It's like fireworks are going off behind my eyelids. I haven't felt this in a long time.

Sofia just as hungrily kisses me back. Her warm soft tongue taste just as sweet as her honey scent. She's practically climbing me when I lift her up. She instantly wraps her soft round thighs around my waist. Sofia is not a stick thin girl. She's supple and curvy in all the right places. She's shaped like a pear with smallish round breast that leads to a indent in her womanly soft fleshy waist down to her ample hips and bottom. She feels like heaven and I don't want to stop touching her or tasting her lips

I turn us around and sit her down on the smooth marble counter top. Sofia grabs me by the collar and brings me closer to her lips. I run my hands down her side barely grazing her soft full breast. She shivers at my touch. Things start to get more intense just as a loud knock on the front door burst our little bubble. We pull away quickly and Sofia hops off the counter. We straighten our clothes and try to fix our disheveled hair. From the looks of Sofia's swollen bee stung lips it's obvious what we have been doing.

I follow Sofia to the front of the store where an agitated Noah and Memphis are waiting by the front door. Sofia flashes me a confused look and opens the door to let them in. "What's going on?" I ask trying to sound normal. "Sue called. She said that an old police buddy of Charlie's told him that another girl was taken not so long ago." Memphis says and Noah struggles to contain his composure. He has a daughter and the thought of that monster coming anywhere near her has him on edge. "Elijah and Caden have the boys out helping to look for her. They caught a lead but lost it by the water. Caden and Elijah aren't sure what to do next. They need some advice." Noah says with an added edge to his deep baritone.

"Oh my god...that poor girl and her family." Sofia says with motherly concern. I grab her tiny hand in mine and give a gentle squeeze. Memphis smirks just a little as he watches me with Sofia. "Thanks. I'll talk with the guys as soon as I get home." I say wearily and pat my brother on his back. The guys disappear just as quickly as they showed up. It's not unusual for the younger alphas to come to me and Jake for advice. Especially since we dealt with Victoria. That red haired bitch really kept us on our toes and we learned from the mistakes we made with her. Hopefully we'll be able to help the pack catch this bastard soon.

I help Sofia lock up the shop then ask her to stay the night at my place. It'll be easier to make sure she's safe if she stays with me. I can see the soft tinge of blush heat up her caramel cheeks. For all of her bravado and straight forwardness she still can be a little shy. I like the softer side of her as oppose to the sexy vixen she likes to portray. I guess it's an alpha trait of always wanting to be the one in control.

I walk hand in hand with Sofia into my home and I give her some old sweats of mine to change into. As much as Sofia likes to flirt and push my buttons, she remains respectful in the home I once shared with Emily. Sofia keeps it friendly while she's here and I appreciate her all the more for it. I leave her to take a shower and try to relax. Our little make out session earlier has me all tied up in knots and a cold shower is in order.

I shower quickly and toss on a pair of old cut off sweats. As I finish drying my hair I catch Alice's scent and I can hear her happily chat away with Sofia. I groan a little not wanting to have to hear what Alice has to say. I make my way into the kitchen and the tiny pixie is talking animatedly to Sofia about some fashion designer I really don't care to know about. I walk in the kitchen and Alice flashes me a blinding white smile.

"Mom wanted me to stop by and tell you about Raul. Kate called and said..." Alice starts but suddenly freezes up. Her eyes glaze over and I can tell the vision she's having is not good. I place my hands on her tiny shoulders and try to keep her from falling over. "Sam, what's wrong with her?" Sofia asks her eyes wide with concern. "Nothing...umm she just has....ahh...seizures.." I say the words coming out more like a question then a statement. Sofia just looks at me not fully believing what I just said.

"Sam.." Alice barely whispers as she blinks her golden eyes several times. "Alice what's wrong?" I ask and lead her to the kitchen table. I sit her down and she grabs my hand with her two small cold ones. "He's collecting them. Like dolls. He...he..wants..." Alice breathes heavily and flashes her eyes to Sofia. I immediately know what she saw. That fucking sick freak wants Olivia. "When?" I ask grinding my teeth so hard they might break. "I'm not sure. He keeps changing his mind. He still wants other girls first before her. He's not sure who to take just yet, but the ones he has are still alive. For now at least." Alice says and makes a face as if the words were leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What's going on? You guys are freaking me out." Sofia says as she looks at me and Alice with a perplexed expression. "I'll leave you to talk to her. I'll call Kate and see if Garrett can talk some sense into Raul." Alice says and dances her way out of my house. I turn to Sofia and know that I have to tell her the truth now. I can't keep this secret anymore, not when that monster is targeting her daughter.

"Sofia there are some things about me and my family that you don't know about. Things that will change everything you know about this world you live in." I say and she just looks at me expectantly. I rub my hand over my head and try to figure out how to tell her without screwing up our friendship and possibly more. I look at her and she is just so beautiful with her golden brown waves loosely braided and draped over her shoulder with a few stray pieces framing her face. My old sweats are huge on her and make her even more desirable to me.

"Sam, I know more than you think I do." She says and walks closer to me and places her delicate hands on my chest. I look down and she looks up. Our eyes meet and I wonder what she thinks she knows about me. "This isn't about Emily...well maybe a little but not in the way you think." I say but she shushes me by placing her tiny fingers against my lips. She gives me a soft smile and I want nothing more than to kiss her again but I restrain myself. "I know your a wolf Sam. I've always known." She says simply. With those few words she's managed to completely turn my world upside down.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Sofia explains herself to Sam. Raul gets a rude awakening and Melchior makes his next move. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Twilight SM does.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is a little lemony so just a warning for you guys. This is rated M for a reason. **

SamPOV:

I pull away from her and she looks at me with pleading honey eyes. "What do you mean, you've always known?" I ask the feeling of betrayal rising up in me. "Sam, please don't get mad. Just let me explain." Sofia begs her full lips pouting just slightly making her look all the more like Olivia. "Then explain. I want the whole truth. I think I deserve that." I say coolly and take a seat at the kitchen table. She stays standing by the island and fidgets nervously. I watch as she takes a deep breath to ready herself.

"I'm ahh..I...well I'm what you would call a brujeria it's like a witch but without the magic wand and broomstick. The gift runs in my family. From mother to daughter." Sofia says softly avoiding my gaze. I'm so confused that I don't even know what to say. Witches? Just when I thought this mythical life of mine would get simpler, I fall for a witch. "I don't even know what to say to that." I say completely confused.

"I'm not like the witches you see on TV. I'm more like a curandero. It's like a healer. I specialize in Yerberos, it's an herbalist. I use herbs to help heal physical and spiritual illnesses." She says wringing her small hands and biting her bottom lip. "Ok but what does that have to do with you knowing about me being a wolf?" I snap a little. My patients taxed to their limits. Sofia jumps a little at the roughness of my voice. I feel bad but I really just want to know what is going on.

She begins to pace nervously. "My gift isn't as strong as others, but Olivia's gift is beyond anything that I could ever hope to be. My grandmother saw it the moment I brought Olivia to her. She told me that there would be some that would do anything to have what Olivia was gifted with. I knew I had to protect her." Sofia starts and I stay silent to let her continue. "Witches, werewolves, vampires, and shape shifters they all go back centuries. I've always known about these things. The old women in my grandmother's village told me about a tribe of shape shifters that are great protectors. I knew that if I brought Olivia here she could be safe." Sofia says the tears standing in her eyes.

"How did you know I was one? Did you purposely try to be with me because you knew I was a wolf?" I ask not even trying to cover the hurt in my voice. "It's not like that. I fell for you before I really knew. I had an idea but it wasn't until you brought me to the bonfire that I knew for sure. I heard your legends and I just knew that you and your family were the protectors and the good golden eyed vampires. I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner. I...I...didn't know if you would want me to know, so I kept quiet." Sofia says desperately as big fat tears start to roll down her smooth cheeks.

"Sofia, I really don't know what to say or do right now." I say completely dumbfounded. "Please Sam don't hate me. I..I...wasn't expecting to meet you. I just thought that if I could bring Olivia here that she would be safe. Then you showed up at my home and things just got so complicated. I just thought that if I befriended you, that it would keep Olivia protected. I never intended to fall in love with you." She says her throaty voice cracking slightly as she timidly walks towards me. She loves me? I want to believe her but I just don't know if I can go there with her right now. "I want to believe you Sofia. I really do, but how am I suppose to trust you." I ground out as I pound my fist on the table. "I've never lied to you. Everything about my past was true. All of it." She barely whispers as the tears keep coming.

She's so close to me all I want to do is pull her into my arms but I can't. I stand quickly and stride to the back door. "I just need to think. I need to go for a run." I say flatly as I reach for the door. "Stay here. It's not safe for you to go home." I say over my shoulder and take off before she can say anything else. I run to the woods and strip my shorts off. I toss them near a bush so I'll be able to find them later. I let the familiar fire ripple down my spine. Phasing after being retired for some time is always a little painful just like the first time.

No one else is phased so I have some privacy to go over my thoughts. I can't believe she said she loved me. I care for Sofia and I really like her. She's attractive and smart. I want her but I know I'm not in love with her. I don't know if I could ever love her in the way she wants me to. I don't know why I let her get close to me. I should have treated her like any other client but there was just something about her that drew me in. I push thoughts of her aside and keep running. I let the wolf completely take over and it's kind of freeing. Now I know why Jake went wolf all that time after Bella got engaged to Edward. It's easier somehow.

I'm pretty far into Canada by the time I decide to go back. I don't know how much time has passed but I know it's been a while. I phase back and find my shorts. I tiredly drag myself into my home were a very irate Moxie is waiting for me. "Uncle Sam..." Moxie says with a hand on her hip and the other on her bulging belly. She is so much like her mother. "Not now Mox. Aren't you suppose to be on bed rest?" I ask trying to change the subject. Over the past few weeks Moxie, Sienna and Sofia have grown very close. They're like sisters and it's obvious that Sofia is part of the family now.

"Yes, but my husband was running patrol around here and he heard Sofia crying." Moxie says and I go to say something but she flashes me a glare that was reminiscent of her mother. I shut my mouth and decide to let the pregnant woman have her say. "Sienna is upstairs with her. I came to ask her what happened and she told me everything. Uncle Sam, you need to give her the benefit of the doubt. I believe that she doesn't have evil intentions and for some reason she loves your old ass." Moxie says with a wide grin.

"It's not that easy Mox." I say to my niece. "It's not that hard Sam. Your lucky fate has been so good to you." Moxie says and runs her small hands over her swollen bump. "What is that suppose to mean?" I ask as I grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I take a huge gulp of water as I wait for Moxie to elaborate. "Fate has given you three great loves when some don't even get one. First my mom, then Aunt Emily and now Sofia. You're not getting any younger so you should take what is being offered to you." She says with a hint of a smirk.

"That's easier said then done." I say and finish the rest of my water. Moxie shakes her head at me as Sienna comes down the stairs. "Hey Sam." Sienna says and gives me a quick hug. "Hey." I say back and she gives me a look like she wants to say something but doesn't know how. "What is it Sienna?" I ask knowing I won't get a moment's peace if I don't let her have her say. "Give her a chance Sam. She was only doing what any good mother would do. It's not like she went out of her way to get to you. It just happened. Just go with it." Sienna says patting me softy on my cheek with her small warm hand. I just look at her and see how happy she is now.

"You know Sam, it's not everyday you get to find love again. Especially after having an imprint. I should know." She says with a soft smile. "Fine you two. I'll go talk to her but I won't make any promises." I say and both women beam at me. Sienna helps Moxie get home and I go upstairs to Dali's old room. I knock on the door and I hear Sofia's low voice call for me to come in. I open the door and slip into the dark room. Sofia is sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms are wrapped around her legs and her head is resting on her knees. She looks so small and defeated.

"I'll leave in the morning. I'll pick Olivia up and you won't have to see us anymore." She says hoarsely. Her voice thick from crying. "Sofia." I say her name and it pains me to see her so upset. "I'm sorry Sam. I really am." She hiccups and wipes the tears from her cheeks with her tiny hand. I sit on the small double bed. Sofia lifts her head and looks at me with swollen red eyes. "You don't have to go. I'm not happy that you kept this from me but I get it. You wanted to keep your child safe. I understand that." I say and take her small hand in my large one. It's funny how she seems to fit me in ways Emily didn't

"You have to believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you or your family. I really didn't think I would meet you or any of the wolves. I just thought that by being here, I would be close enough to keep Olivia safe. Then you happened and it changed everything. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to be with you. I've always been selfish." She says her soft honey eyes unguarded and honest. How could I not believe her when she looks at me like that. I pull her into my arms and hold her close to me. Her soft curves feel so nice pressed against me.

"We'll be ok. I just need to get use to the idea of you being more than just a regular human." I say with a small laugh. She beams at me and leans in to press her soft lips to mine. The spark goes off again and it surprises me how quickly I want her again. How quickly I can forgive her. I kiss her harder loving the feel of her soft warm lips against mine. I lean against the headboard and she lets her soft thighs settle on either side of my lap. It's been so long since I've done anything like this. Emily and I always had a healthy sexual relationship up until she got sick. Then none of that mattered. All I wanted was for her to get better.

Sofia was bringing out feelings that I had long decided were never going to be apart of my life after Emily. I was resigned and content to live a celibate life for the rest of my days, which I had hoped were few. Sofia is soft and warm and the feel of her pressed against me in the most intimate way was driving me crazy in a way I hadn't felt in a long time. I pull her closer and kiss her fiercely. The wolf was raging to get let out of his cage and I was barely able to reign him in.

Apart of me wants to pull away and end this but it feels too damn good to stop. I growl a little as she grinds her warm center on my throbbing erection. I buck my hips a little more and she grips my shoulders tightly. I grab her hips bringing her down harder on my bulge. We both groan at the new friction between us. I hold her tighter to me and rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"I don't think this is a good idea. We should stop before things get out of hand." I says breathlessly. She takes my face in her small hands and makes me look her in the eye. "Sam...I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I just want to be close to you." She whispers softly then kisses me tenderly. The feel of her soft pink tongue massaging my own has pushed all coherent thought out of my mind. I run my hands under the large sweat shirt and let me finger tips graze the silky honey skin of her bare back.

I let the wolf in me take over and I kiss her fiercely as she starts to ride my clothed erection. We both moan and I can smell her arousal causing me to stiffen even more. I thrust my hips upward meeting her thrust for thrust. The friction this causes is mind blowing. It's been so long since I experienced this unimaginable mix of pleasure and pain. We're locked in this primal rhythm fighting for a sweet release. "Sam...mmm...I...I...need more." Sofia groans with each movement of her hips. I hesitantly run my finger over her swollen nub through the material of her lacy panties

Sofia yelps in pleasure and rubs her warmth against me more forcefully. "More…I…need more." She murmurs against the sensitive skin on my neck. I just as hesitantly dip my finger under her panties and rub her clit once more. "Yes..yes…uhh…there!" She moans louder and rides me harder. I grunt and groan as she rocks her hips. This woman has me acting like a horny teenager dry humping his prom date. I swiftly pull the baggy sweat shirt off of her curvy bare frame. The sight of her small full round breast bouncing softy makes me growl in appreciation.

She leans forward and rest her forehead against my sweaty neck as her legs shake and the muscles in her thighs tighten against me as I continue to rub her swollen clit. "Fuck Sofia." I moan as I feel the familiar tightening in my lower abdomen "Uhh...Sam....ohhh." Sofia groans as she releases her warm juices all over my hand. I pull her down forcefully on my pulsating member as I bury my face in her soft sweet smelling hair and cum hard for the first time in a long time.

She places soft kisses on my forehead as we both come down from our high. I pull her off of my lap and lay us both down on the impossibly small bed. Sofia is practically draped across me. We don't say anything. We're just content to lay here together and drift off to sleep. It feels nice and strange at the same time having Sofia like this. It feels unbelievably good having her small curvy body pressed up against me like this. I pull her a little closer and fall blissfully asleep.

_**Early morning before dawn....**_

I quietly and gracefully slip out of the bed. I try not to jostle Sofia too much. I want her to get some more sleep before she picks up Olivia. I admire her soft curves before covering her up with a pale pink quilt. I stretch a little and decide to take a quick shower. I wash up as fast as I can. I want to make a simple breakfast for her before she wakes up. Just as I'm done getting dressed a loud howl cuts through the pre-dawn peacefulness. I rip off my white wife beater and rush down the stairs. Sofia is still sound asleep as I grab my ankle strap and race out the back door.

I run through the woods striping as I go. I tie my shorts to my leg. I phase on the fly and immediately I'm thrown into chaos. It's hard to distinguish between all the confused voices. Elijah manages to calm everyone down and order us to the clearing. One by one we all phase back as we meet with the Cullens in the clearing. Caden paces around angrily and I can see the Cullens are just as on edge.

"What's going on now?" Tristan asks as he wraps his arm around Yasmine's shoulder. Jake's daughter Ylva steps forward. "I was running patrol and I saw the leech take off with another girl. This time from the rez." Ylva says in her tiny silver bell voice. The growls and hisses are loud as our basic instincts take over. Once everyone is calm Ylva continues. "I chased after him but he's fast. Really fucking fast." She says animatedly as her voice goes up another octave. "What are we going to do?" Nico asks the anxiety oozing from him.

"We have to be stronger on patrols and we need to figure out what this fucker wants and fast." Caden says. "I know what he wants. He wants Olivia." Alice says her tiny face shadowed with worry. I growl fiercely at the mention of that monster wanting Olivia. I'm even more concerned after what Sofia told me about her. If Olivia is as powerful as Sofia says then that could be part of the reason that sick bastard wants her. "He's collecting them like dolls. Each one for a certain reason. I don't know what for but he has a plan. I just need to focus a little harder and I might be able to figure it out." Alice says as Jasper rubs her shoulders affectionately.

"Sofia and Olivia are witches. Sofia said Olivia's gift is very powerful. A lot stronger than most others. That's why he wants her." I say and the whole pack is left speechless. "Did you just say witches?" Memphis asks with a bewildered look on his young face. He's one of the newest members to the pack and the most cocky. He's twenty but looks like a sixteen year old with his baby face. He's also one of the smallest wolves standing barely at 6ft. He's burly and compact like Quil and his Italian heritage is very obvious with his olive skin and thick ink black hair.

"Yes but not like the ones on TV. She's more connected with mother nature. She doesn't have a magic wand or flying broomstick." I say trying to explain it the way Sofia did to me. "Fascinating. I always knew there were other mythical beings out there. I just never thought I would be able to meet them one day." Calisle muses as the rest of the pack goes over strategies. I hang back with the other old timers as the young ones decide their next move. Esme walks over to me as she hangs up her cell.

"I just talked with Kate and she told Raul about the situation here and he didn't take it too well. He's been agitated since he left and this news just pushed him over the edge." Esme says with a sad look on her smooth face. "How bad?" I ask and she sighs heavily. "He phased and took down three big trees before taking off. Garrett thinks he's on his way back here. He had been talking about seeing Olivia for a few days now." Esme says and pats my shoulder softly before taking off with Carlisle.

I leave the clearing not wanting to deal with this anymore. I just want for once in my life to have a normal existence. I make my way home just as the sun slowly creeps it's way up into the lavender sky. I sluggishly slip back into bed with a still sleeping Sofia. I pull her smooth unclothed body in my arms. She hums lazily and snuggles deeper in my embrace. The feel of her calms me and I know now that I've met my match. I love Emily. I'll always love Emily. She was my soul-mate and no one could ever take her place. While Emily held me to this earth, it's Sofia that spins my world around.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Raul comes back but is he in time to keep his special imprint safe? What exactly is Melchior reasons for taking the girls? And what exactly is Olivia's part in his plan? Don't know yet but I promise to update soon with the answers. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I felt a little rushed with this but I think it turned out alright. Please let me know what you thought. Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are as always Rock Stars. **

SamPOV:

The days have been passing quickly and with each passing day more bad news seemed to find us. Four more girls have been taken in the past two weeks. The youngest four and the oldest ten. That makes seven so far and the pack and local police are on high alert. Everyone is on edge and it's only getting worse.

Carlos's vamp family from Puerto Rico has arrived and the help is welcomed. Fernando and his wife Serena are old friends of Esme and Carlisle. They brought their hybrid children Joaquin and Dayanara with them. The boy Joaquin was amazingly gifted. He's able to move objects with only a single thought. The pack has been completely fascinated with him. Meanwhile Carlisle has been speaking with Sofia daily trying to learn all about her heritage as a witch. She's been patient and willing to discuss her traditions with Carlisle, which scores points with Esme.

Raul has come home but has so far stayed away from Olivia. I know for a fact he watches her from afar. I've caught his scent outside of Sofia's house, particularly outside of Olivia's room. Olivia is being protected heavily. Sofia doesn't know the extent of her power but is afraid that if triggered too early a lot of damage could be done. According to Sofia a witch like them must grow and mature into her powers and abilities. She must reach eighteen to fully command her gift properly.

It's a rare quite night as I stretch out on the soft crème carpeted floor of my aging living room. The dark walls and the well worn furniture soothes my spinning mind. Sofia is cuddled close to me showing me her ancient spell book that has been passed down from mother to daughter for generations going far back all the way to her ancient Mayan heritage. The front and back cover of the books was made from hand carved obsidian that was smoothed and polished. The front is also embossed with archaic symbols from a long dead language that only a select few like Sofia still spoke. It's quiet remarkable looking. The book itself has pages that have been added to it over time. It's fascinating seeing all the types of paper used. The oldest pages yellow and brittle to the touch.

Sofia said the oldest pages were called codices which were made of an ancient paper called huun. These codices or codex for one were folding books filled with Mayan hieroglyphics. Over the years different spells and histories of each family were added. I watched as Sofia gingerly and lovingly turned each page. She described what each spell meant and who the spell was created by. There were so many different spells it was mind blowing. She had spells to do practically anything a person wanted. From love spells to evil hexes.

"This is amazing. Have you used any of these?" I asked curiously. "Only a few. Like I said, my gift isn't nearly as great as Olivia's. My sister doesn't have even the tiniest shred of power in her. The gift is only given to a chosen few in a family. My mother doesn't have it either but my grandmother is very powerful." Sofia says softly as she continues to inspect each page closely. She's looking for something but what I have no idea.

Suddenly her honey eyes light up and a satisfied smile plays on her full lips. "What is it?" I ask sitting up and looking over her shoulder. The page is yellowing and old but not nearly as old as the first pages of the book. The script is a small scrawling type with delicate feminine curls and swirls. It's written in Spanish from what I can make out of the faded words. "It's a protection spell. Something that will help us keep everyone safe." She says quietly as if saying those words out loud might cause a reaction from some unseen force.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you doing something that might backfire." I say a little protectively. "I understand but I know if I just try hard enough I can do this. I'll have to call my grandmother and have her send me some special items that I can't get here. I promise to be safe." Sofia says with a soft smile and reassuring voice. "Ok." I say hesitantly. I've already lost Emily. Losing Sofia would surely break me completely. I pull her close for a moment and kiss her soft lips.

She beams at me and then delicately closes the book after marking the pages she needs. She just as delicately slides the book into an aging black velvet lined silver box with intricate designs of various flowers and leaves. She removes the long silver chain she wears with a tiny key attached to it. She locks the box and makes sure it's secure. I watch her as she reverently lifts the box with her tiny hands and places it on my sturdy cherry wood coffee table. She strains a little because the weight of the obsidian and silver is quiet heavy.

"Mama." Olivia calls sleepily as she makes her way down the stairs. The two of them have been spending the weekends here with me. "Mamita you should be asleep now." Sofia says sweetly and goes and scoops up Olivia in her arms. Olivia leans her head against Sofia's shoulder and yawns. "I had a scary dream." Olivia pouts and her sparkling honey eyes go wide. "About what baby?" Sofia ask as she rocks her back and forth soothingly. Olivia looks up at Sofia with wide worried eyes. She leans closer and barely whispers "Wolf."

I tense up and Sofia flashes me a concerned look. I haven't told her about the imprint yet. It's Raul's responsibility but so far my grandson hasn't stepped up just yet. "What about the wolf?" Sofia asks as she takes a seat on the burgundy sofa. Olivia lifts her head and looks at me. The knowing in her small face is unnerving. "The giant boys are the wolfs." She says boldly. Sofia just looks stunned at her daughter. "I see them in the trees when I look for Sam's friend." Olivia says sadly. I can tell the imprint is pulling at her soul and she's so damn observant for a child. Sofia is right. She is special.

"What do you mean Sam's friend, honey?" Sofia asks and flashes me a questioning look. "The one with the sad eyes. He don't want to be my friend, but I see him." She whispers the last part as if she knew that he could hear her tiny melodic voice. I take a deep breath and I can smell Raul near. His distinct icy ginger scent heavy in the air. "I'll be right back." I say and stomp my way out the back door. I walk towards the woods and I can tell he's near.

"Phase now. I need to talk to you." I practically growl in my alpha timber. He needs to grow up and stop acting like the world is against him. The thick bushes rustle and shake as Raul phases and gets dressed. He walks out angrily from the thick brush. I can see the fire in his eyes. So much like his father that it makes my heart so heavy. "This is none of your business Pops." Raul growls. "I care a lot about both of them and this affects them. So this is my business. I love you son but you need to step up and do right by your imprint. She needs you." I say sternly.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Raul asks desperately. "She's fine for now. She's starting to have bad dreams and I can tell the imprint is effecting her negatively. She's not quite whole anymore." I say as I cross my arms over my chest. He looks agitated and I can see that he's not quite himself either. Hid dark chocolate eyes are red rimmed and heavily bagged. His face is drawn and he lost some weight. It was as if he was going through drug withdrawals. "You need to get it together. Olivia needs you. More now than ever. That sick fuck is after her. She needs you." I say trying to talk some sense into him.

"She deserves better than me. I'm damaged goods. I always have been. R.J is the good one." He says through gritted teeth. He looks away and I can see how much hurt he's been carrying around since he was a small child. It nearly crushed him when he realized that Elijah wasn't his real father and that Rafe was killed defending his mother. He hasn't been the same since. He's always so dark and brooding while R.J has always been lighthearted and sociable.

"Come on in. I think it's time you told Sofia about the imprint and spent some time with Olivia." I say and grabbing my grandson by his shoulders. I pull him into a tight hug wanting to take some of that darkness away. His shoulders relax and he lets out a heavy sigh. "What if I can't be what she needs?" He chokes out as he grips me harder. "That's what the imprint is for. You'll always be what she needs or fate wouldn't have given you to her." I say pulling away and patting him on the back reassuringly.

He wipes away a few rouge tears and nods his head as if he's trying to convince himself that this is the right thing to do. We walk at a human pace back to my house in silence. He's deep in thought and I know he's worried of what Sofia might say. I have a feeling that she'll be just fine with having Raul be Olivia's personal protector.

UknownPOV:

It's gray and dreary as always. The smell of damp earth and mold is suffocating. Only the sweet smell of _sugar and spice and everything nice_ is the only comfort for the dark and looming figure that is calmly watching the moon make it's slow approach in the dusky twilight sky. This was the right time. The right moment for the plan to succeed. He had been waiting for so long for the one that would be powerful enough.

That exquisite cherubic child with eyes the color of honey and untamed silky ebony curls would be his greatest acquisition. The last piece to his collection of beautiful baubles. Mmm...those darling sweet angles. So pure and untouched, well at least until the twisted monster had his way with them. For now they would remain untainted. He needed their innocents to complete his life's work. The witch would be the mortal world's undoing. Her gift would give him the power to bring humankind to it's knees. The loathsome creature's plan for a new garden of Eden, one where the vampires would rule with absolute authority and the abhorrent human race would be reduced to food for the gods.

All of his demonic hopes and dreams where centered on one beautiful little girl. She, if used properly could bring to fruition the agenda that took centuries of planing and waiting. The only roadblock to Melchior's dream was that pack of detestable mongrels, those pathetic excuses of vampires, and their half breed bastards. Melchior had his plans and those that were against him would meet an untimely demise and those that would stand with him would be made gods.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Raul and Olivia bond. Sam and Sofia finally take the next step.**


	8. Bonus: Imprinitng and Red Velvet

**Bonus Chapter: Imprinting and Red Velvet**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**I hope you guys like this. Toward the end you get a little peak into what makes Melchior the monster that he is. Please read and enjoy.**

RaulPOV:

I stood on the front porch of my grandparents house too afraid to actually go inside. Pops had left me to give me time to compose myself. I run my hand over my shaggy black hair and try to steady myself from the constant pull to the one that could ultimately save my soul. It strikes me as odd how fate could put that much power into the tiny hands of one beautiful angel. That's the only way to describe her. I saw her up close once, only briefly but her image has seared itself into my mind's eye for the rest of my pathetic existence.

I think back to that night. The night I was reborn into this world. In a mere fleeting moment I was no longer the broken man I had always been. I was truly alive the second her large honey eyes met my cold black ones. The force of which the imprint happened nearly knocked me over. Not even in the mind link with the others have I felt one be so strong. It took all my will power to keep from grabbing her and holding tight to her like my life depended on it.

It was only minutes before that I was wallowing in self pity over the unrequited love I bore for my twin's soul mate. Magdalena. It was the first time I could think her name and not feel like my heart was being carved out with a dull spoon. I tried picturing her sultry face with green eyes and soft heart shaped lips. It was no use. My only love was a blurry memory now. It would only ever be honey colored eyes and glossy black curls. I hated my imprint for that. I hated her but loved her all at the same time. She freed me but bound me in one moment.

It was too overwhelming, so I did the only think I could do. I ran from her tiny dimpled outstretched hand. Olivia, Livvie she said to call her. How simple yet perfect. I ran. I ran and I ran. No matter how tightly the steel cables that had bound me to her were, I ran. That would be the biggest mistake I could have ever made. The weeks away from her could only be thought of as pure torture. The nightmares, loss of appetite and constant feeling that my soul was torn in half were taking it's toll on me. Each day I died a little more and I knew I would have to find my way back to her. Especially after Kate told me about the threat my family and Olivia faced.

I tore out of Kate and Garrett's place like a bat out of hell. I didn't stop running till I made my way to Charlie's old place. It was only then when her sweet and spicy scent of coco and chili peppers enveloped me that I felt whole. I stayed phased under her bedroom widow for days. I just needed to smell her, to hear her, to finally see her. I was too much of a coward to see her up close, so from afar I watched her head of unruly ebony curls bounce and blow in the wind. Just knowing that she was safe was a healing balm to my shattered soul.

"I see you." A small whisper catches my attention. I turn to see my sole reason for being standing at the screen door. I was so caught up in my own mind that I didn't even sense her near. My eyes locked with her's for the first time since the imprint and it was just as life altering as the first time. I stare at her dumbfounded and she just smiles at me softly. She was like an ethereal sprite standing there in her lavender satin nightgown and tiny bare feet. The sight of her small toe nails painted a shocking bright purple seemed to warm my heart.

She yawns a little and I can't help but smile. It's the first real smile I've had in a long time. "Hi." I say lamely not even sure what to really say to her. "You Sam's friend." She states with a small frown. I kneel down to be eye level with her and I desperately want to make her smile again. "Sam's my grandpa. I'm Raul." I say softly and stare completely entranced by her. Her almond shaped eyes go wide and she beams at me. "Sam don't look like no grandpa. My grandpa has white hair. I miss papa." She says and her round lips pout effortlessly.

She's too adorable for words. I lean closer to the screen to get a better look at her. Livvie tilts her head and studies me too. Her face is a perfect circle and her wild curls frame it beautifully. Her nose is small and the tip turns up slightly making her look like a doll. My favorite feature of hers is the light sprinkling of freckles across her small nose. She's uniquely beautiful and I have no idea what I did to ever deserve her.

She fixes her honey gaze on me and narrows her eyes slightly. "I see you. You not sad anymore." She says all the while staring intensely at me. For someone so young she sees more than she should. Every time she says she sees me, she really does. She's looking into my soul and it scares me and excites me at the same time. "No, not sad anymore." I say back to my imprint. She giggles a little and it sounds like tinkling silver bells. I love that sound. Livvie pushes her wild curls from her face and opens the screen door. I take her silent cue and stand. I walk past her into grandma's kitchen and Livvie grabs my hand likes it's the most natural thing to do.

All I can do is beam at her. She attempts to drag me to the living room and I can't help but feel my broken heart start to mend. I follow her tiny form to the living room where Pops and Livvie's mom is waiting. "Look who I found Sam!" Livvie squeals as her mom gives me a confused look with the same honey colored eyes. "Sofia this is my grandson Raul. Raul this is Olivia's mom Sofia." Pops says and I go to shake a wide eyed Sofia's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." Sofia says in her raspy throaty voice. She glances at me and back to Olivia. A look of understanding passes her heart shaped face.

"Sofia." Pops says and she looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I never thought I would witness this in my whole life." Sofia says with misty eyes. "What are you talking about?" Pops ask and takes Sofia's hand in his. It's odd seeing him with someone other than my grandmother Emily. "Soul-mates." Is all she says before the tears start to fall. I tense up. How could she have known. I know Sam didn't tell her. Pops looks at me with surprise written all over his face. I look down at Livvie and she just gives me a contented look and squeezes my large hand.

"How did you know I imprinted on her?" I ask and Sofia just looks confused. "What's imprinting?" She asks looking between me and Pops. "It's how a wolf finds his soul-mate. Like you just said." I say and now it's her turn to look surprised. "What did you mean?" I asked suddenly more confused than I've ever been before. "For witches it's rare to find a soul-mate. It only happens once or twice in a century. Most marriages are arranged with other powerful families to ensure the gift will be passed on to the next generation." Sofia says as she wipes a few stray tears from her cheeks. Did she just say witches?

"Your a witch?" I ask and Sofia nods with a small smile. "So is Olivia. Or at least she will be when the time comes." Sofia says and I just flop down on the carpeted floor and try to collect my spinning thoughts. Vampires, Werewolves, shape shifters and now witches. I wonder what else could be lurking in the shadows. "So this imprint means you'll protect her. Keep her safe her whole life?" Sofia asks with hope shining in her large eyes. "Yes. She's my sole reason for existing. My main purpose in this life is to keep her safe and make her happy." I say honestly and Sofia gives me a watery smile. "Good." She says as more tears seep from her eyes.

Pops wraps his arm around her shoulders and she sags against him. "Raul...does this mean you gonna be my friend always?" Livvie asks still clutching my hand in her tiny dimpled one. "Yeah Livvie. Always." I say softly. She beams at me and launches her tiny self at me. I catch her easily and hold tight to her. "That's good wolf boy." She says and hugs me tightly. I feel myself relax for the first time in a long time. Livvie yawns again and rubs her eyes with a tiny fist. "It's time for you Queen Bee to get back to bed." Sofia says and I reluctantly hand Livvie over to her.

I watch forlornly as Sofia disappears upstairs to Dali's old room. Pops just smirks at me. "C'ya in the morning son." Pops says and pats me on the back in his fatherly way. I trudge up the stairs and listen to Sofia reading little red riding hood to Livvie and I can't help but smile. I climb into my father's old bed and I don't get that gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach anymore. The hurt has been dulled to a minor nuisance. I know now how he must of felt about my mom. I know now that I would risk everything for Livvie just like he did for mom. I understand now. Livvie gave me that and I will always be grateful to her for it.

* * *

UnknownPOV:

A flash of red and white streaks by as the monster plays cat and mouse with the mongrels. He's testing them. Teasing them. The sheer joy of besting them gives the soulless creature a rush. He gives the bitch credit. She's fast but not quick enough. Too bad she's a worthless dog. So pretty and young this one is. Melchior likes them pretty and young. If she hadn't smelled so bad his mouth would be watering for the petite beauty with mahogany hair and soft brown eyes.

The monster manages to lose the pretty bitch and makes his way back to his remote liar deep in the damp dreary woods near Forks. He slithers easily through the small opening to his hidden cave dwelling. He can hear the whimpering and soft cries from his collection of beauties. Melchior smiles to himself, pleased with how things are turning out for him. Just a few more pieces of the puzzle and the whole world will be at his feet. Even the Queen of the damned herself will be bowing down to him with her lap dog by her side.

He dust the dirt and filth from his red velvet jacket. _Always red velvet._ His teeth grind just a moment as his old mind flashes to faded memories of the long gone days of his human life. Blurry around the edges he can still picture his first. The first to ever succumb to his most darkest desire. Before he was changed, to when he was just a man. A sinner. A monster. To a pretty blonde in white lace, puffed sleeves and a red velvet sash. _Always red velvet._

He hisses at his disheveled visage in the polished mirror on the wall. He removes his linen pocket square and proceeds to clean away the muck of the forest from his gleaming marble skin. Slender pianist fingers run through the thick mane of his long platinum locks trying to tame it. Finally he likes what he sees. Ever the debonair aristocrat from days of yore in his red velvet frock. _Always red velvet_. He shakes his head to release himself of those murky memories of smiling blue eyes. Of soft petal pink lips gasping for breath as he tightened that red velvet sash around a delicate throat. He will not let her haunt him. Will not let soft skin, blue eyes, blonde curls, white lace, puffed sleeves, and a red velvet sash to haunt his immortal life. _Always red velvet._

**A/N: Please Review. Next up some sexy moments for Sam and Sofia and Melchior makes a bold move.**


	9. Bonus: Platinum Blonde Killer

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys! I know I've been gone for a while and I feel terrible. I miss you all so much and I miss writing. I went on vacation to see my sister and ended up staying the whole summer. I'll be home next week and back to writing more regularly. It's just here at my sister's place access to a computer is very limited. This is just a little something to add to the story before the next chapter. I hope you like this. Please enjoy and I promise to update soon with a full length chapter. **

UnknownPOV:

"It's time Melchior. You must capture the child." The raven haired beauty says as she languidly drapes herself across the expensive champagne damask sofa. Melina was older than most immortals but not nearly as old as Melchior himself. She was a long and thick woman with short ink black hair she wore in finger waves. The darkness of her hair made the paleness of her skin even brighter. "Hmm…she's not ready yet, but soon. Those mongrels are still watching her closely." The monster replies as his lips curl up in a menacing sneer.

He much rather work alone but Melina's gift was far too valuable to let go to waste. Melina could make anyone do anything she wanted. She had the supernatural power of persuasion. Once she got you in her sights all she had to do was utter a few choice words and you would be at her beck and call. Melchior needed her to help get the children and to get closer to his prize. Once he accomplished what he needed he would dispose of the tedious blood drinker in a timely manner.

"You keep saying that but nothing is happening. I'm starting to think you can't deliver on your promises." Melina purrs with a haughty tone to her soft melodic voice as she smooths out the wrinkles on her dark plum dress. Melchior hisses his disapproval and lunges for the female leech. His feline grace could be admired if it were not for the murderous glare adorning his striking features. Melchior seized her up by her slender throat and growled in her horrified face. Anyone that knew this monster knew not to push him too far. Melchior is a violent and vicious killer, leaving barely a recognizable corpse after a kill.

"If I didn't need you, you would already be dead. Now tend to my collection and keep your mouth shut!" Melchior roars then tosses Melina aside like a sack of potatoes. The tall bloodsucker gracefully lands on her feet like a cat and scowls at her cohort before rushing down the earthen stairs that lead deep down into the cavernous lair to tend to the girls.

The menacing beast pounds his fist against the cool smooth rock of the mountain walls. The stress of his plan and the interference of those mongrels have taken its toll on the platinum blonde killer. Always the gentleman, he composes himself and takes an unnecessary breath. His long pianist fingers run through his shoulder length locks. It was a habit from his human life he carried over into his damned existence. Melchior shudders just slightly as the blurry images of a life long gone by threatens to take over him.

He has lived for almost a millennia and the madness that some blood drinkers as old as he is succumbs to is reaching out to him. Nipping at him like a rabid dog. He pushes those ominous feelings aside and tries to let go of those blurry memories of _her and red velvet_. As the decades pass it has become more and more difficult for him to hold on to what little sanity he has left. The sheer determination he has to succeed and bring about a new world order is all that is keeping him sane.

Melchior has done and seen many things that would drive a lesser being mad. So he grits his gleaming white teeth and readies himself for what is to come next. The time will come when one of those mongrels will slip up and the precious witch will be his. He'll just bide his time and strike when the moment is right. The moment when he will be able to claim the tiny doll faced beauty as his own.

**A/N: Please Review. Up next is finally some good loving for Sam and Sofia. Also a surprise visitor for Sofia will bring some added fun and drama. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own twilight. **

**I know it's been way too long since I updated. I'm finally home from my sister's house. My vacation lasted longer than I expected but now I'm back and ready to finish up my stories. I promise to update soon. I just need to get back in the swing of things. I feel like I'm not sure what to do next now. This story is taking on a life of it's own but I know I can reign it in and get it done. Please enjoy and review. Thanks. **

SamPOV:

I walked to my bedroom feeling a little lighter and happier now that Raul finally accepted his imprint. Seeing my grandson and Olivia together made this old heart of mine thaw just a little more. Sofia and Olivia came into my life and added a much needed lightness to this dim and gloomy existence of mine.

I walked quietly into my bedroom and looked around the last place that was still so full of Emily. The billowy sheer curtains, the soft earthy colors of the walls and furniture were a perfect blend of the two of us. Suddenly my stomach turned into knots. How could I have Sofia in this room? A room in which I shared so many intimate moments with my wife. I could feel the heaviness seize up my chest again, like every time I thought of her.

I sat heavily on my side of the bed and ran my hand over my head. The sweet honey smell of Em still lingering in the air comforted me and tore me apart at the same time. I carefully picked up the small silver framed picture of Emily that sat lovingly on the bedside table. I stared at the picture, willing it to give me some kind of answer to the turmoil raging through my heart, mind and soul. The ache in my chest was so powerful that I slammed the picture down on the bedside table, shattering the frame and glass.

"Fuck!" I curse then gingerly pick up the black and white photo of a smiling Emily. A small folded white plain envelope slips from behind it. I grab it from the floor and tear it open. I can immediately recognize Emily's feminine scrawling script. My breath leaves my lungs as I unfold the letter and read my imprint's last words to me.

"Sam, if you are reading this then I've finally passed on to the next phase of my life. I know that you must be suffering and I don't want you to. This battle with cancer has taken its toll on me and I know that I won't be able to hold on much longer. This is why I write this letter to you now. I want to tell you all the things I won't have the time to when the end is near.

I'm finally ready to let go and rest because I know you will be fine. Esme and Dali will take care of you and so will Leah. Oh my darling Wolf, I know you promised me that you would go on without me and that gives me some comfort. But Sam, I just don't want you to go on. I want you to live. Really live. Enjoy what's left of your time in this world. You deserve it. Be with our daughter and grandchildren. Have fun. Smile. Do all the things we talked about but never got around to doing. Travel and see what is outside of La Push like you wanted to do all those years ago when you were just a boy and not a protector.

But most importantly find love. A love that will heal your soul. I know that might seem impossible right now but I can feel that fate is not done with you just yet. You are after all a beautiful person inside and out. Even without the imprinting I wouldn't have been able to resist you because under that alpha wolf I could see the boy you were and the man you wanted to be and I loved every part of you completely.

Sam, please open your heart and let another, whoever she may be in. I want to stand with our son and look down on you and see how happy you can be. I will leave you now with your thoughts. Just know that I have felt your love right down to the core of my soul and have loved you just as deeply. Love always, Your Emily."

I wipe the tears from my eyes and neatly fold the letter. I place it with her picture in the bedside table drawer. Of course it would be my Emily to make sense of the crazy in my life. My heart is full of Emily and Sofia as I grab Em's pillow from the bed. I hold it close to me and inhale deeply. The soft sweet scent of my imprint calms me and I know that I will never really let her go but that my heart will grow and make room for Sofia and Olivia.

I place her pillow on the top shelf in our closet. This is my way of moving on but not forgetting. I listen closely to Sofia read to Olivia as I undress and slip into bed. I smile softly as I hear her low raspy voice say the last few words of Little Red Riding Hood. I wait for the sound of her light steps bringing her closer to my room. Usually she comes in and kisses me goodnight before climbing into bed with Olivia.

The scent of sage honey fills the room and blends with the light lingering scent of Emily's clove honey smell. The combination makes my head spin. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you goodnight." Sofia says softly as she pads her way towards my large lonely bed. She leans over me and smiles softly before placing a tender kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. Emily's words, "Open your heart" echoes through me as I hold tighter to Sofia.

"Stay." I choke out, my voice thick with all the emotions running through me. She just simply nods her head as I slide into Emily's side of the bed. Sofia hesitantly climbs in and curls up on her side facing me. The silvery light of the moon illuminates her beautiful honey doe eyes. How can I be so lucky to have found love once again? "I don't know what to do." I say lowly and Sofia just smiles softly at me. "I know…its ok. We can figure it out together." She says with so much love shining in her eyes.

"Ok." I say and pull her closer to me. Sofia molds her curvy frame against me and she feels like home. I watch her closely as she runs her small slender fingers across my lips. The gentle feel of her soft touch sends unexpected chills down my spine. We don't say anything just lose ourselves in this scary wonderful moment. I let go of all the conflicting thoughts in my mind and just experience this new connection with another lost soul.

I kiss her yielding full lips and groan at the feel of her bare leg resting over my hip. I skim the supple skin as the kiss goes from innocent and clumsy to passionate and hungry. The heady scent of her arousal awakens the dormant wolf inside of me. I can barely contain a growl as Sofia pulls the long white shirt she is wearing off exposing more of her smooth caramel skin.

I hesitate for a moment as I try to keep myself from busting like a preteen boy. "Sam, I need to feel all of you now." Sofia breathes in her low husky voice that has my member standing at attention. I do as she asks and make fast work of the rest of our clothes. I slide my hand between her welcoming thighs and I can feel the warm wetness of her most sacred place. She rolls her round hips as I finger her delicate sex.

"Sam…uhh…Sam." She groans as I tease her relentlessly. She lets out an annoyed sigh as I slowly rub her swollen clit. Before I know it she pushes me onto my back and straddles my lap with her warmth hovering over my hard cock. I watch as she flashes me a small smirk as she lowers herself on my throbbing erection.

I growl lowly at the sensation of her warm wet walls. It's been so long since I felt like a man buried deep within a beautiful woman. Sofia bites her plump lip and rolls her soft round hips slowly as she adjust to me being insider of her. Her breathing deepens and she digs her nails into my chest as she begins to move faster and faster. I grip her smooth thick thighs as I begin to meet her thrust for thrust. God she feels so good. Like water given to a parched man.

I can feel her getting closer and closer to that blissfully painful end when in one swift movement I have her on her back with her legs wrapped around my waist. The wolf in me wants to claim her as mine. Careful of my weight I push into her savoring the feel of being deep within her. Sofia moans loudly as I keep up a steady rhythm. She is consuming me completely as I pull her leg up higher on my hip, giving me more access to her sweet spot.

I grunt and groan as Sofia runs her nails down my back. She's arching her back as my name falls from her lips. Watching her come undone is the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time. She clings to me as I push into her deeply as she rides out her orgasm. As her walls clench down on me the sudden urge to mark her as mine has the wolf in me rattling in his cage. I thrust more forcefully into her and Sofia grunts in satisfaction.

I push into her again and again as the tightening in my lower belly begins to burn so good. Sofia clings to me, moving her hips to match my rhythm in this erotic dance. "I want you to cum in me…uhh. Saaamm!" Sofia moans in my ear and that's all it takes for me to spill my seed deep inside of her. Just as the orgasm hits me I bite down on her shoulder, marking her as mine. The old wolf in me growls in satisfaction as I run my tongue along the bite mark, soothing her pain as I come down from my high.

I roll onto my back spent and exhausted. Sofia giggles softly and I peer over at her. She looks so amazing with her hair sprawled out on my pillow in a mass of tangled honey brown curls and her cheeks flush with color. I prop myself up with one hand and pull her closer to me. "What's so funny?" I ask as I stare at her smiling face. "Nothing…that was just…wow. I mean really wow." Sofia says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I laugh lightly at her utter adorableness. Sofia looks at me as she runs her small fingers across the mark I made on her shoulder. "Does this mean I'm yours?" Sofia asks her eyes full of so many questions. I kiss the bite mark tenderly and make my way up her neck and place a small kiss right under her ear. "Yes." I say lowly as her breath hitches. I pull away just slightly and look at her warm honey eyes.

"U-HUN-THAN-na." She whispers in an ancient language as she traces my face lightly with her delicate finger tips. "What does that mean?" I ask never taking my eyes off hers. She smiles softly. "It means you are my most cherished one. That you belong to me." She says in her low throaty voice that turns me on more than it should. The wolf in me purrs in satisfaction and I pull Sofia to me and kiss her passionately, losing myself in her completely.

_**The next morning….**_

For the first time in what feels like forever I'm awake and I don't feel the overwhelming need to catch my breath. I even whistle softly to myself as I pour myself a cup of coffee and try to ignore the knowing smirk on my grandson's face. "Out with it boy." I huff as I down the bitter hot liquid in my cup. "Nothing pops. I'm just happy for you. Uhh…next time though you might want to keep it down a little. I'm pretty sure the whole pack heard you two." Raul says with another smirk before taking off towards the living room to his imprint.

I let him go, just happy to see some of the lightness back in his eyes that I haven't seen since he was a young boy. I shrug my shoulders at his comment. I've learned to live with no privacy for some time now. Just another perk of being a shape shifting wolf. Sofia languidly walks her way into the kitchen and steals my cup of coffee from me as she pecks me softly on the lips. I watch her take a sip as her eyes dance with amusement.

"If you keep looking at me like that Mr. Uley, we might have to go back upstairs." She says suggestively in that tone of voice that has my member twitching in anticipation. I lean closer to her and move the strap of her tank top down and place a kiss on the redden mark on her shoulder. I know I left a scar but the wolf in me feels content with that. "We just might have to do that Miss Burgos." I say lowly and gruffly, knowing that makes her shiver in pleasure.

"Ahh..hmm." Someone clears their throat pulling us both out of our own little bubble. "Hey pops. Sofia." My other grandson R.J. says trying not to smirk as he steps through the kitchen door. "Hey sweetie." Sofia says with a large smile before taking a seat at the island with my cup of coffee. "Hey son. How are you and Maggie?" I ask trying to calm my inner wolf. "We're great." R.J. says with a sunny smile. He may look like my son Rafe but he's so much like his other grandfather Jacob with his sweet, friendly disposition.

"Good. So what brings you here?" I ask as I grab another cup of coffee and take a seat by Sofia. She instinctively leans into me while skimming the morning paper. "Well there…umm…I bumped into a woman at the gas station. She says she's a friend of Sofia's and that she was looking for her." R.J. says and Sofia immediately rushes to the door. I follow close behind her and watch as Sofia squeals in delight.

"Delilah! Oh my god…I can't believe your really here." Sofia yells and runs down the steps and flings her arms around the tall red head. "Aye querida. When your abuelita told me what was going on, I knew I had to come." Delilah says hugging Sofia back before turning her violet eyes to me. Delilah is tall and shaped like an hourglass. Her hair is a shocking red much like the vamp bitch Victoria and her skin is a beautiful light olive tone. What really gets me is the bright violet color of her almond shaped eyes. Their quite unusual but somehow go with her soft feminine features.

You can tell she's not one to mess with and is fiercely loyal to Sofia. Her many tattoos and the piercings in each cheek giving her the appearance of sparkling dimples add to her tough girl persona. "Oh…why hello tall dark and delicious. It seems all the men in this town are genetically equipped to make all the women in a 100ft radius hot and bothered." She purrs and Sofia girlishly giggles. "Lilah that's umm…well that's my Sam." Sofia says her cheeks coloring slightly as she looks at me with so much love. I can't help but grin back at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sofia's Sam." Delilah says as she walks over and extends her dark nail polished hand to me. I take her soft hand and shake it lightly. Suddenly Delilah's eyes go dark and she has the same look on her face that Alice gets when she gets a vision. It kind of creeps me out. Sofia watches Delilah closely and I just stand still and let her hold my hand, not really sure what to do.

After a few awkward moments Delilah seems to snap out of her trance. "Well…that was fucking awesome!" Delilah says with a smile as she releases my hand. "What just happened?" I ask still not sure what is going on. Delilah gives me an impish smirk and a wink. "Let's just say that sometimes when I touch someone I get flashes of their lives. Images of who they were and what they did. It doesn't happen all the time but when it does, it's amazing." She says still grinning widely. "So does that make you a witch?" I ask no sure what makes a witch a witch. "Yup." Delilah says popping the 'p'.

"So what you just saw was my life?" I ask still dazed by this person standing in front of me. "Yeah. Bits and pieces and from what I could see, you had some pretty wild times there Sammy boy. I think you and me are going to get along just fine." Delilah says with a wicked smile and I can't help but chuckle a little. "Any friend of Sofia's and Olivia's is a friend of mine and my family." I say leading both ladies back inside. R.J. follows close behind with an amused look on his face as the black leather clad amazon strides in the house.

Once inside Olivia comes bounding into the kitchen with Raul close behind her. "Titi Lilah!" She yelps in delight. Raul looks at Delilah and back to me with a 'What the Fuck' expression on his face. I just shrug my shoulders. "Hey preciosa. Look how much you've grown." Delilah says giving Olivia a tight hug. She releases Olivia and smiles as she rushes back to Raul and takes his hand. "Aye dios…soul mates. But how? There hasn't been one in at least a century." Delilah asks Sofia as she looks at Raul and Olivia's clasped hands in shock and wonderment.

It's moments like these that make this supernatural life a little bit more bearable and less of a burden. As I watch Sofia explain the wolves and imprinting to Delilah my soul feels a little more mended and I can feel like I'm starting to be the guy I was before this whole wolf shit happened. The guy that wanted to travel and experience what the world has to offer. I want to be that guy again and with Sofia by my side I know I can be.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up some more witch fun with Delilah and Melchior finally makes his move to get Olivia. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Twilight only my OC's…I know it's been forever since I last updated but I had some serious writers block and life was just getting too hectic. I've finally figured out what I'm doing with this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure this chapter is my best but it has a purpose. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll stop rambling now. **

* * *

SamPOV:

I have spent the last three days watching Sofia and Delilah researching every book about magic and witchcraft the two could get their hands on. Even Carlisle was lending a hand with his vampire speed reading to help try and figure out what exactly Melchior intended to do with Olivia and the other young girls. Sofia has become a woman possessed as she tries to protect her little girl. She has even called in some reinforcements.

Two more witches would be arriving at the Cullen's old mansion today. It seems the old house is the witches' new work place. The large dining room has become the center for all witchy activity. I have never seen so many books, crystals, herbs and plants in my whole life. Sofia glances up at me from her large spell book and smiles softly before diving back into her research.

I stand and keep watch as is my job to make sure the witches are protected while everyone is on edge with the current situation with the missing girls. The pack and Cullens have been patrolling round the clock and Olivia is heavily guarded. Hopefully Sofia's friends could help bring us closer to destroying this bastard that has taken up residence in Forks.

"Aye Dios! I know what he wants to do with the girls and Olivia." Delilah's voice brings me from my thoughts as she hands Sofia a large book about Mayan history. Sofia's honey eyes widen as she reads what Delilah has discovered.

"The burden of the sun and the moon…of course I should have known. Any vampire would want to break this spell." I'm confused as Sofia flips through another book before comparing her find with Delilah's.

"What is the burden of the sun and the moon?" Carlisle asks the question that is on my mind as well. Sofia sighs softly and licks her pouty lips before answering the question.

"Centuries ago a powerful Mayan village was divided between those that worshiped the sun and those that worshiped the moon. The warriors of each of the tribes would fight viciously against each other, both taking great pleasure in the blood and flesh that was spilled and torn during these horrendous battles." Sofia looks to Carlisle and I before continuing her story. We listen carefully to each word she says.

"During one particular battle innocent blood was spilled. The rest of the villagers were outraged and demanded the gods to destroy them. The original witch chose to avenge the death of the innocents herself by punishing the warriors for their crimes." Sofia hands a book to Carlisle which shows a picture of ancient hieroglyphics carved in stone.

"A witch's purpose is to keep the balance in nature and the world. For every action there is a consequence that keeps the balance. The original witch took it upon herself to curse the sun and moon worshipers. Her anger is what created what you are today." Sofia watches as Carlisle listens with a look of wonder on his face.

"She turned them into monsters, Cold ones that drank blood and were slaves to the sun, always having to keep to the shadows and the night, losing the right to worship and bask in the warmth of their precious sun. As well as hot bloodied monsters who eat flesh and became servants to the moon. Condemned to lose their freedom and be controlled by the full moon they worshiped and forever mortal enemies of each other." Sofia bites her plump lip as Carlisle stares at the book that seems to hold all the answers he has ever had about his origins.

"How did Nathifa come about?" Carlisle's confusion is evident in his golden eyes.

"These monsters were not immortal. The sun could easily burn them to death as well as a stake of wood through the heart. The wolves could be hunted just like any other animal. But another witch, one that used dark magic wanted to control these monsters. She wanted them to do her bidding so that she could control the human race but she needed to make them stronger. Make them immortal." Sofia pauses for a moment and brushes her honey colored curls behind her shoulders.

"When there were but a few of these monsters left the dark witch took each of their venom and mixed it together but she was discovered by the original witch before she could complete her spell. So the dark witch fled across the ocean to a land of sun and sand. There she hid the venom deep in the depths of the tomb of the god of the afterlife, Anubis. It was there that she taught her dark magic to a select few. It would be many years after that when an old dark witch would send a young princess to her doom by using the venom to turn her into the first real immortal vampire." Sofia and Delilah look to each other as Carlisle processes what he just heard.

"But why would Melchior want to break the curse?" I ask and watch as Delilah flips through another large tome. She points to a passage and shows me and Carlisle as she explains the purpose of breaking the curse.

"Vampires can't go out in direct sunlight. This limits them to staying in the shadows and night time. If the burden of the sun and moon was broken by vampires they would gain freedom to walk in the direct sun and werewolves would be forced into their wolf forms for all of eternity never able to change back. But if werewolves were to break the curse they could shift at will and force the vampires back into the darkness. The sun would burn every vampire. Not even the overcast skies could protect them." Delilah stands as she grabs another cup of coffee.

I walk over to Sofia and wrap my long arms around her and she relaxes into my embrace. "How do Olivia and the girls fit into his plan?" I ask as Sofia leans her back against my chest. Delilah smirks playfully at us then grabs yet another spell book and quickly finds what she needs.

"Melchior needs the blood of seven innocents. That's why he needs the girls. Olivia is the conduit for the spell. She's a direct decedent of the original witch. The magic in her blood is very powerful. If he has the fire opal and the blood of the girls, he'll be able to break the curse on the next full moon when the moon is at its highest." Delilah purses her lips making the piercings in her cheeks stand out even more.

"He has to have a dark witch helping him. He can't do the spell without one. If we knew who it was we could bind their magic." Sofia nods and snuggles further into my arms.

"How will this effect Olivia?" Carlisle asks while skimming through the Mayan history book.

Sofia stiffens for a moment before answering Carlisle's question. "Once he forces her power to awaken he has to drink every last drop of her blood, but only if the awakening doesn't kill her first. A witch has to grow into her powers. Forcing it would kill a witch or worse turn them completely to the dark magic."

The room goes quite as Sofia tries not to cry. I try to comfort her as best as I can. I know what losing a child feels like and I would never want that for Sofia. I silently vow that I will do everything in my power to keep them both safe. Sofia recovers and gets back to work with Delilah and Carlisle while I hang around.

The morning passes quickly as Sofia and Delilah work on trying to figure out how to keep Melchior from completing his plan. As noon approaches Slate, one of the younger wolves comes by the mansion to help with protection duty. I talk with him in the living room as Esme begins to cook for the pack that will be arriving soon for another family/pack meeting.

Slate and I are interrupted when Alice comes dancing through the front door with two women I haven't seen before. The first one is pale, tall and willowy with a short platinum blonde pixie cut and startling blue eyes. Her eyes and lips seem too large for her face and her nose is small making her look more like an adorable woodland fairy than a powerful witch.

The other witch is tiny like Alice, barely 4'9" if I had to guess. Her skin is a smooth mocha, a stark contrast to her alabaster friend standing next to her. The tiny witch is quite pretty with long glossy black curls that fall down to her waist and shiny emerald eyes. Her features are delicate for her small heart shaped face.

Sofia rushes into the room and straight into the arms of the other two witches. I can't help but to smile as I watch her animatedly talk and giggle with her friends. Alice passes by me with a wide smile before heading to the kitchen to help Esme.

"Sam I want you to meet my friends Arianna and Iris."I stand and shake both of their hands. Iris the tall blonde smiles warmly at me and Arianna the tiny brunette watches me with serious emerald eyes. Arianna glances behind me and immediately I hear the increase of a certain wolf's heartbeat. I turn to look behind me and see a shocked Slate staring wide eyed at the tiny witch.

Arianna stares back at him with mild interest. I can tell she has no idea what's going on but she seems hardly affected by what just happened. Before long she'll feel the affects of the imprint. It's nearly impossible not to feel the pull to your soul mate.

Slate's silvery grey eyes blink slowly as realization dawns on him at what just happened. He's fighting it. I can tell by the way his jaw clenches and fists tighten. Slate's never been lucky in love. He's always been the guy you have an affair with but never settle down with. It's no secret that he has been in love with Paul's daughter Calla for years and it nearly broke him when my brother Noah imprinted on her.

Slate was the male version of Leah and now he finally got his imprint but something tells me this was going to be a difficult one. Slate's been jaded by his heartbreak and imprinting has been nothing but a curse for him, stealing away the woman he loved most in this world.

"Is he ok?" Arianna asks me while looking between Slate and me. I really can't say anything as it is his duty to be the one to explain the imprint. Sofia looks at me and all I can do is shrug my shoulders before excusing myself and dragging with me a still shocked Slate.

I can't believe that after thirty years I'm still dealing with imprinting wolves. I toss him down on the back porch lounge chair and try to figure out what to do with him. Back in my day imprinting was easy but now these young pups make things more complicated. No matter how hard they try to fight it, in the end the imprint always wins.

I know from experience what trying to fight it does and that fight with Emily still haunts me. Leah's broken heart tore at me as well but in the end things worked out for the best.

"I don't want this Sam. I don't even know her. All the love I have is always going to be for Calla." Slate's deep baritone is agitated as he speaks. Everyone told him not to pursue Calla since she wasn't his imprint. No good would come from it but he didn't listen and when she broke things off with him he was hurt. A few weeks later Noah imprinted on Calla and that was the final blow for Slate. He's never been quite the same.

"Calla is imprinted Slate. She's never going to be yours again. You have to let her go." I say this not wanting to hurt him but wanting to help him move on. I know the pain that Leah, Emily and I went through with the imprint and I don't wish that on anyone else.

Slate stands quickly and I can see the tears shining in his silver eyes. He reminds me of one of those characters from a 1950's angsty teen movie. His black leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans and boots adds to his James Dean persona.

"How can I let her go when her love has scared me so deeply? Calla is tattooed on my soul. How am I supposed to move on from that?" He pleads with me as if I have all the answers. I do the only thing I can think of. I call Leah.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the witches get closer to discovering what to do to help the pack. Melchior makes his move and Olivia's life hangs in the balance.**


	12. List of OC's

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Ok so I got a review asking if I can list all the characters in my wolf pack universe. I know it can be confusing. Sometimes even I can't keep them straight. So I'm going to break everything down for you guys. The first names are the pack and imprints then under them is the name of their children and grandchildren. Any names in brackets are the imprints. I also have a pack of OC wolves. Keep in mind this story takes place thirty years after twilight. If you have not read my other stories in this universe it will be confusing to you who each character is. I hope this helps ease any confusion. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be up soon. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**Sam & Emily :**

Rafe (Sienna) - R.J and Raul

Adalia (Brady) – Emma

**Paul & Rachel :**

Rocco (Nathifa)

Calla (Noah) - Tessa

**Jared & Kim:**

Elijah (Sienna) not his imprint but they are together – Nina

Yasmine (Tristan) - J.J.

Allegra (Colin)

**Seth & Gloria(OC) :**

Zev

Archer

**Leah & Embry :**

Moxie (Caine)

**Jacob & Rosalie : Their kids make up the Immortal Wolf Pack  
**

** Immortal Wolf pack:**

Caden (Lola) Nahuel's sister

Caine (Moxie)

Caleb (Arabella) Nahuel's sister

Ylva

Sienna & (Rafe, deceased) – R.J and Raul, (Elijah) – Nina

Will

Ephraim

**Quil & Claire :**

Marrok

**Nessie & Carlos (OC)**

**New Pack Members:**

Remy

Nico

Tristan

Boxer

Blade

Affinity

Eros

Memphis

Noah (Calla) – Sam and Embry's half brother

Slate

**A/N: Hopefully this clears some things up for you guys. If you guys have any questions feel free to PM me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. All OC's and the plot belong to me. **

**I know it's been forever since my last update. I finally am able to finish this story. I know where I'm going with this. I just need to find the time to sit and actually write it. I've had this chapter sitting in a folder for so long and I've finally been able to complete it. I hope you like this. I promise to update sooner than I have done. Thanks to all that have read, alerted and favorited this. I really do appreciate it.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**ThirdPOV:**

The moon is high in the sky casting a ghostly glow as the once peaceful clearing is overrun by chaos. The black wolf is frantically trying to wake an unconscious Sofia while the pack and the Cullens finish off Melchior and his cohorts. Raul holds a sobbing Olivia close in his arms. Her once ebony treses are now a startling silver hue. The tiny witch clings tightly to her wolf as Raul watches his grandfather try to save the woman he loves.

The witches keep chanting and using their powers to undo the dark magic that was unleashed during Melchior's ritual. The wind kicks up as the chanting gets louder and the light of the moon shines brighter as the witches draw the energy from the elements around them. Sofia is still unresponsive and Sam is desperately begging whatever powers that be to keep Sofia with him.

_**Three weeks earlier…**_

_**SamPOV:**_

Sofia exhausted from the days events, drags herself over to the large sofa and curls up next to me. She's not as strong a witch as her friends but her powers are still impressive. She's pushing her limits trying to harness the energy around her to help find a way to keep her daughter safe.

"Melchior has a powerful witch working with him. Whoever the witch or warlock is their blocking every summoning spell and locator spell we use." Sofia huffs angrily. It's frustrating for her to be so helpless.

"Hey…you're going to stop this monster. I know you're strong enough. And I'll be there right by your side every step of the way." I try to comfort her the best way I know how. Sofia snuggles closer in my arms and I hope we'll be prepared by the next full moon.

Tomorrow will be an interesting day. Two more friends of the witches are showing up to help. Delilah knows a real life child of the moon. As a shape shifter that happens to turn into a wolf meeting a real werewolf is kind of surreal. Iris also has some unexpected connections which helped her get in touch with a very old blood drinker.

The difference between a blood drinker and a vampire is that a blood drinker is not really immortal. They could be killed very easily by a piece of wood, fire or sunlight and they age very slowly. Most blood drinkers are lucky if they're able to live a thousand years before dying. The vampires we are familiar with are a whole different breed. They are nearly indestructible and they have been created with dark magic.

For Sofia and her friends' counter spell to work the blood of a werewolf, a blood drinker and a witch needs to be joined along with a rare stone called a fire opal spelled by the original witch, to keep Melchior from completing his sacrifice. Sofia has been restless and stressed out beyond belief. I'm afraid she'll push herself too hard before the night of the sacrifice.

Iris comes in the room and smiles brightly. Her oversized blue eyes sparkle brightly with anticipation. "I think I found a way to increase your power." Iris looks hopeful as Sofia gets up and takes the spell book from her hands.

"Iris, I can't ask you guys to do this. It's dangerous." Sofia shakes her head as Iris pouts softly. I can practically feel the unease rolling off of Sofia.

"Sam, you have to convince Sofia that us lending her our powers is the right thing to do. It's the only way to keep Sofia from getting herself killed." Iris' large blue eyes are pleading and I can't help but want to do as she asks me.

Delilah and Arianna join us in the Cullen's living room. Both already know what Iris wants to do. "Sofia we love you and Olivia. We want to do this for you. It's the only way." Delilah smiles warmly and Arianna nods softly her consent.

"She's right…Sofia with the power of the four of us combined Melchior won't stand a chance." Arianna takes Sofia's hand and suddenly the lights flicker on and off. Delilah grabs Arianna's other hand and Iris takes Delilah's hand before taking Sofia's free hand.

"Meus sanctimonialis meus cruor…" Arianna's voice is hypnotic as she begins the chant. Her thick dark hair swings softly from her gentle swaying. She's enchanting.

"Nos es reus per lux lucis quod nos es reus per diligo…" Delilah joins in as Iris repeats Arianna's words. Suddenly the air is charged with something unexplainable in the room. You can feel the magic surround the old Cullen mansion. The lights flicker rapidly and the windows fly open as a sudden breeze sweeps through the living room.

Sofia joins in with the chanting as the wind swirls around them sweeping their hair about them as the lights completely go out. Just as suddenly as the lights darken a fire sparks in the old fireplace casting a soft glow about the room. Sofia drops to her knees and takes a deep breath as she clutches her stomach.

I rush to her side and pull the tangled honey brown strands of hair from her face. Her skin is warm and dewy as a drop of blood trickles from her nose. I can practically feel the power radiating off her small frame. Sofia's soft honey eyes droop as she collapses in my arms.

"Get her to the couch. She needs to rest." Delilah shoots me a concerned look and motions for me to join her in the kitchen. We leave Sofia in the capable hands of Iris and Arianna.

The statuesque red-head drags me through the kitchen to the back porch. Delilah grabs a lighter and a pack of menthol cigarettes that she has stashed out here. She casually lights a cigarette and takes a long drag before exhaling a cloud of smoke. Delilah is usually blunt and straight to the point but I can tell something is bothering her.

I wait patiently as the smoke swirls around her head like a ghostly halo in the dim light pouring from the open back door. Delilah flicks the ash from her cigarette before looking me straight in the eye.

"All this power running through her is dangerous Sam. If she over does it or is pushed too far it will kill her." The grim look in her violet eyes turns my stomach.

"Then why would you give her that much power if it's gonna kill her?" I demand harshly. My head is spinning and I can feel my temper rising as the blood thunders through my veins.

"Easy Sam…" Delilah smiles sadly, the sparkling stones of her piercings standing out on her smooth cheeks. "This Melchior leech is stronger than anything I've ever dealt with before. He has powerful help. Sofia needs all the power she can get her hands on if she wants to keep Olivia safe." The with takes another drag of her cigarette to calm her nerves.

I take a deep calming breath and let the wolf in me relax. "What can the pack do? What can I do? I just need to help."

"Just love her Sam. That's what she needs now. The rest is already set in motion. All we have to do is wait for the full moon." Delilah takes one last drag from her cigarette before dropping it into an old coffee can. She leaves me to my thoughts.

I take a few more deep breaths before going back inside. Iris is in the kitchen making some herbal tea while Delilah digs through the fridge looking for her bottle of pink mascato. I find Sofia resting on the couch while Arianna stares out the window. The starlight slinks over her thick black curls that hang to her small waist. She's the most serious and quiet out of all the witches.

"He's out there isn't he? I can feel him." She never takes her eyes from the window but I know who she is referring to.

Leah had come when I called and had a long heart to heart with Slate. It had been agreed by all to tell Arianna about the imprinting but to not push the relationship. The small witch was surprisingly alright with the situation even though she has said very little about the imprint. Both her and Slate are happy to just quietly sit in the same room together.

Neither of them talks much, both just content to share the same space and time together. I know that eventually something more will develop between them. The imprint always wins in the end.

"He is." I stand by her small frame and look towards the woods. My keen eyes pick out Slate's deep grey wolf just behind the tree line.

"You have magic in your blood. That is why your wolves connect with us so easily. Your magic calls out to our magic." Arianna's voice is soft and girlish like a bunch of tinkling silver bells.

I look down at her deep green eyes. She is hard to read. I can never quite understand what is going on in her thoughts. Arianna's small face is blank but her eyes are always intense.

She sighs heavily and turns her attention back towards the window. "I'm afraid." There is no tremor to her voice. It's just a simple fact and nothing more.

"Me too." I continue to stare out the window trying to see what it is that Arianna is looking for. Slate has already made his pass by the old mansion for his patrol.

Suddenly I feel tingly all over and a sudden burst of warmth spreads through my body. "Wha…what's happening?"

"I'm channeling the magic in your blood." I hadn't noticed her small hand clutching my wrist. Arianna's matter of fact tone of voice always throws me off. Her reserved nature is a bit jarring.

"You can give Sofia the extra boost of power that she needs. All the wolves can." Arianna waits for me to catch my breath. Her stoic face never changes as she releases her hold on my arm.

"What about the Cullens or the hybrids?" I shake out my arms letting the tingle leave my limbs.

"Theirs is a dead magic. They were created out of the dark arts. No good can ever come from channeling them." Arianna's voice takes on a somber note but her lovely face never losses its serene expression.

"Oh." I really don't know what to say to that. I guess deep down I've always known that vampires are truly evil excluding the Cullens of course.

Arianna closes her green eyes and takes a deep breath. Her eyes slowly open as she turns to face me fully. "When the time comes Sam, you'll know what to do. Sofia's life depends on it."

I'm left confused as Arianna briskly leaves the living room, her inky black curls bouncing wildly behind her. I stare after her for a moment not really sure what to make of her cryptic message. One thing I know for certain is that I will never understand witches.

I settle myself next to a slumbering Sofia on the large couch. Her breaths are even and deep and the thumping of her heart soothes me. All that matters to me at this moment is that Sofia is alive and safe. If only I can keep her that way.

**A/N: Please read and review. Next up Melchior finally gets his chance at Olivia...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own twilight. **

**Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. I hope you guys like the direction I'm going with this. Let me guys know what you think. Thanks so much.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

SamPOV:

Sofia's laugh fills her workshop as she mixes a batch of lavender and rosemary lotion. It's the first time in the past few days were things have been relatively calm. The girls are still missing but Melchior has kept a low profile.

The werewolf and the bloodsucker will be arriving sometime today. Everyone in the pack and the Cullen coven are extremely interested in the newcomers. The witches have also been very busy getting ready for the full moon.

I walk around the large room looking at all the glass jars filled with different herbs, spices, and flowers. The joint aroma is slightly overwhelming. Sofia continues to work her magic as I watch her, mesmerized by the simple beauty that she is.

A loud yell from the front of her shop shakes me from my silent appraisal of Sofia. I immediately recognize the voice as my younger brother Noah's voice. Sofia and I rush to the front of the shop and see him standing there covered in dirt and blood, blood that does not belong to him.

"What happened?" I can see my brother struggling for the right words. Sofia grips my arm softly as Noah looks me in the eye.

"That leech attacked the school. It's not good Sam." Noah's hazel eyes turn to Sofia and I can feel her begin to tremble.

"No, no, no!" Sofia drops to the floor and the glass jars begin to shake. The power running through her is very unstable. Her emotions cause her abilities to overwhelm everything around her.

Noah takes a deep breath and winces as the pain in his ribs flare. "He attacked the school, killed a teacher and took Olivia and another girl. There was a small group of bloodsuckers that attacked us while he did that. We need you Sam."

I look at Sofia and I don't want to leave her. Arianna runs breathless through the front door and quietly assess the situation. "I passed by the school on my way here. Go Sam. I'll take care of Sofia." The tiny witch is firm in her words.

"I can't leave her." Sofia is still sobbing and the jars continue to shake and a few have already broken. Glass and herbs are strewn about the shop. Arianna hugs Sofia in her thin arms and whispers soothing words in her ear.

"Sam the wolves need you. Just go. I'll take care of her. I promise." Arianna gently pushes me towards the door where Noah is waiting for me.

Sofia's shop is not far from the school so we take off on foot, running as fast as we can. We make it to the woods just behind the school. First responders have already been dispatched and are trying to contain the situation.

The smell of venom and blood hangs heavy in the air. Noah stops short and grabs me by the arm. "Memphis is hurt badly. A leech bit his leg. Doc is with him now."

We head straight for the small clearing and see several of the pack still in wolf form. Carlisle is working on a withering Memphis. His pain is tangible as Carlisle and Elijah share a grim look. The young wolf's leg has a tourniquet tied tightly just below his knee and his leg has turned a ghastly black.

"Sam…I dunno what happened. It was all too fast." Eros has phased back and is shaking slightly. He's just a pup in way over his head. I pat him on his shoulder to give him some kind of reassurance that everything will be ok.

Jasper seemingly appears out of nowhere with Carlisle's antique black medical bag. The former soldier looks ready for battle as he strides quickly towards Carlisle and Elijah. I've never seen him wound so tight. Things feel as if they can only get worse.

I walk over to the current alpha and I can tell the prognosis is not good. "Do what you have to Carlisle. Just save him." Elijah looks green and the good doctor digs through his medical bag. I watch as Carlisle injects Memphis with as much morphine as he has in his bag. The pain is still far too much for the young wolf to handle.

Once I see the large blade I know immediately what they plan on doing. Carlisle looks at me somberly. "I have to take the leg. It's the only way to stop the venom from spreading to his heart."

My stomach churns violently. Memphis is just seventeen and now he'll go through life missing a limb. Elijah decided on the amputation and all I can do is support him. I know it's the right thing to do.

Jasper takes a thick stick of wood and wraps part of his leather belt around it. "Bite down on this son…it'll help." Memphis nods his head barely able to keep from screaming out.

Jasper is stone faced as he tries to use his ability to ease some of Memphis's pain. This isn't the first battlefield amputation he has saw. I'm sure as a part of the confederate army Jasper has witnessed many of these types of procedures.

Elijah grips Memphis' shoulders and Noah takes hold of his other leg. The boys are holding him down as Carlisle begins the amputation procedure. I have to look away as Memphis screams out in pain.

The rest of the wolves howl out their collective sorrow, and all I can do is take a few deep breaths. I order some of the young pups to gather some kindling to make a fire. The limb will be burned to hide evidence of the vampire attack.

Everyone is grimly silent as Carlisle works fast to keep the venom from spreading. I feel frustrated and useless as Memphis screams out in pain before he passes out. Never in my life did I think I would be witness to something like this.

The minutes feel like hours as Memphis' venom filled leg is skillfully removed. Carlisle manages to bandage his limb but the bleeding is heavier than he likes. Memphis is so filled with morphine that his healing abilities slowed down.

Several of the pack have made a makeshift stretcher and get ready to move Memphis to the Cullen's mansion. Carlisle has a supply of donated wolf blood for situations like these in the cellar of the large house. The good doctor is always prepared for the worst.

"I'll get him stable. Then we can begin the process of getting him fitted for a prosthetic leg. I will personally handle the cost. Only the best will do." I weakly thank Carlisle for his generous offer. I feel numb as I watch him wipe the blood from his smooth pale hands.

My mind is still reeling from the gruesome scene. The once pristine small clearing is now covered in blood and venom. It looks as if a wild animal mauled someone to death here. I can't bear to stay in this place for a moment longer and I take off for the cliffs in La Push.

I need to think. I need to decompress and try to make sense of this terrible day. The sky is grayer than I've seen in a long time. The wind is fierce up here and I let it whip around me hoping to feel something in this moment. I need to just feel something other than this numbness that is settling deep in my bones.

I curse the Great Spirit and Taha Aki for all that has transpired today. How much do we have to give? How much do we have to endure for our sacred duty? Haven't we given enough? I rage against the dying light as the sun sets far in the horizon. The darkness of the night seeps over me and all I can do is feel this ever present numbness cool me from the inside out.

Hours pass and I suddenly understand what Bella must have felt that day she jumped into the choppy sea below. She wanted to feel something other than this cold hollowness deep inside your soul. All I want is to survive this ordeal and live the rest of my life with Sofia and Olivia.

I drag myself away from the solace the cliffs have provided me and make my way to the Cullen mansion. The newcomers have probably already arrived and I need to check on Memphis. I walk at a human's pace through the thick forest. The sky is becoming a dusky lavender hue signaling the start of a new day.

The trees thin out as I walk through the back yard of the massive house. I stop abruptly as a small girl comes into my view. She's young and eerily lovely. There is something off about the child. I watch her for a moment. She sits quietly plucking the petals off a large white chrysanthemum.

The fading lights of the stars make her strawberry blonde curls shine. The paleness of her skin reminds me of the iridescent inside of a seashell. The soft yellow of her dress adds to her childlike appearance.

"You know it's not polite to stare Samuel. " The rich smokiness of her voice takes me aback more so than her knowledge of who I am.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I'm unsure of what to say to this odd child.

"You don't. I quite like being looked at." Her large mahogany eyes appraise me in an intelligent way. A tiny smile tugs at the corners of her small rosebud mouth.

She rubs the thin waxy petals in her small fingers before dropping them on the grass. "My name is Evangeline by the way." The cloying scent of the funeral flower clings heavily to her small person.

I still have no idea why she's here or what she is. I can sense a faint heartbeat from her but she smells nothing like the sugary sweet scent that's associated with the vamps I know. Everything about this child is off-putting and disturbing.

"I like how your mind works. It's very straightforward." Evangeline continues to study me while still plucking the petals from the large flower. She is slowly starting to freak me out.

"You're a mind reader?" I can barely hide my unease with this child.

"When I choose to be…I have many skills." Her small lips spread into a full smile revealing two barely noticeable fangs. This is the blood drinker.

She tilts her head while gazing at me with unblinking dark eyes. "I thought you would be older." The tiny blood drinker laughs loudly. It's a husky womanly sound that is oddly out-of-place coming from such a cherubic soft face.

"I am older. I may not look it but I'm older than anyone else in this house." Evangeline sighs softly. She seems bored with our conversation.

I scrub my hand over my face as I try to understand this creature in front of me. "Sorry, I'm just not used to whatever it is that you are." The faint heartbeat that originates from her small body reminds me of the fluttering of hummingbird wings.

"I get that a lot." Evangeline patiently watches me. The stillness of her makes me think of a porcelain doll. Everything about her screams otherworldly.

"I'm not usually interested in witch business but Iris' grandmother was very loyal to me. I don't like being beholden to anyone. I always repay my debts." Evangeline smiles fondly at whatever memory she is replaying in her mind.

I shudder at the sight of her. She has my wolf on edge. I involuntarily let a small growl escape me. A sudden movement on the porch catches my eye. Evangeline follows my line of sight and giggles softly.

"Easy Gabriel, he won't harm me. His wolf is just posturing for show. It's all very instinctual." She smiles playfully and gives me a chiding look.

Gabriel is a young man with a medium build, maybe late twenties at the most. His shoulder length black hair is pulled neatly into a single pony tail with a few strands loose around his long angular face. The shocking icy green of his irises is unsettling. His is a classically handsome face.

He nods his head but doesn't let me out of his sight. Gabriel takes a step back into the shadows and gives Evangeline the appearance of privacy. "I chose him specifically for the bones in his face. Their exquisite aren't they.." Pride shines in her dark brown eyes. It's almost like she is solely responsible for the handsomeness of her companion.

I look at Gabriel and I can see the scowl marring his smooth face. There is so much devotion and hatred mixed in his expression. It's obvious he loves and despises Evangeline.

"So Iris explained everything to you." I try to ignore the silent bodyguard on the porch. These blood drinkers are something I don't know about and their strength is a mystery to me.

"Yes she did. Iris called in a favor and like I said I don't like being in debt to anyone especially a witch. They are very duplicitous in nature. I'd be careful with the coven you have here." Evangeline purses her small mouth and slowly stands. The white waxy petals of her flower scatter about her small bare feet.

She is the picture of childish beauty and she continues to disturb me the longer I speak with her. "Why should I trust anything you say?" My words are harsher than I mean them to be but I've been through the ringer in the last twenty-four hours and I'm barely holding on.

"You shouldn't but it's not Melchior you need to worry about. He's merely a puppet. It's a witch that is pulling the strings." She seems so sure of herself that I can't doubt her words.

A tiny yawn escapes from her small lips. Evangeline turns her dark eyes to the rapidly lightening sky. "How do you know that?" It quickly dawns on me that there is not much that this tiny being doesn't know.

"Melchior is unstable at best. He's not cunning enough to pull something like this off." She stretches her small arms arching her back like a sleepy cat.

"If that's true then we have our work cut out for us. I'm not sure we can handle this. We've never dealt with witches before." That hopeless feeling is starting to take root in my gut once again.

"My money is on you Samuel. I need your family to succeed because I won't become some mindless slave." A small frown spoils the loveliness of her pristine waxen face.

"This witch has that much power?" The doubt must show on my face because Evangeline glares at me and I must contain my laughter. Her sweet face resembles an angry kitten but I know great power lurks right under the surface.

"Yes. The one who breaks the curse will gain control over the creatures the original witch put the curse upon. That means all vampires and wolves will become mindless minions to do the bidding of this witch." She's so serious and for the first time Evangeline seems scared and in turn makes me feel scared.

A slight rustling sound from the porch interrupts our conversation. "It's time to head inside. The sun will be rising soon." Gabriel's raspy low voice cuts through the odd tension that has enveloped us.

"You can get some rest now Gabriel. Samuel will see me inside." The haughty princess mask seems to easily slip over her small face effortlessly. Gabriel does not seem too happy with being dismissed. The same mixture of love and hate flashes in his pale green eyes. It must be a burden to feel that much hate for someone you love so deeply.

Gabriel gracefully stalks by us to the spacious green lawn of the Cullen home. He gives a gallant aristocratic bow to us before savagely digging a deep hole in the dew covered earth. The raw power of this blood drinker is awe-inspiring. Just as quickly as he digs his grave the earth is settling over his prone form as if nothing had transpired to disturb the earth.

My eyes must be bulging from my head. I've never seen anything quite like this. Evangeline quietly sidles up next to me and places her small warm hand in mine. "Gabriel prefers a more natural place to rest and keep the sun away." A small secretive smile plays on her tiny rosebud mouth.

Evangeline gently, but firmly tows me towards the back door. I let her lead me because I honestly don't know what to expect any more from this day. Too much is running through my mind and I just decide to go with the flow now.

Carlisle waits eagerly by the cellar door. He's like a kid on Christmas Eve night waiting for Santa. Evangeline must have agreed for Carlisle to study her while she apparently sleeps. The cellar is just as grand as any part of the Cullen home.

The wine collection is remarkable and I've been lucky enough to receive a few bottles over the years as gifts from Esme. Nestled in the back is a small white casket, the perfect size for a child. The handles are glossy silver and the inside is a soft pale pink satin. The whole thing is so macabre.

Evangeline easily climbs in her coffin and delicately clasps her small hands against her still flat bosom. Her long rose gold curls fan out around her small heart shaped face. For a moment I'm taken aback at how utterly angelic she looks and for some reason I feel as if I should grieve for her.

Evangeline's eyelids flutter shut as she murmurs a sleepy good day. Before long her breathing even out to an almost inaudible whisper and her scant heartbeat almost disappears. She's utterly still and Carlisle stares at her in wonder.

I can already see the wheels turning in his analytical mind. He has his stethoscope out and begins to exam Evangeline's comatose form. It almost seems sacrilegious to disturb her while she rests. I quickly take my leave and rush upstairs.

I have to check on Memphis before heading home and the lack of sleep is starting to catch up to me. I head to the designated hospital like room on the third floor. We've all recovered here at some point over the years. I can hear the familiar hum and beep of hospital equipment as I silently slip through the door.

Remy is tiredly keeping vigil over his fallen brother. I send the pup home to get rest and take over his spot near Memphis' bed. The young pup is heavily sedated. His dark olive skin is pallid and dewy. I can make out his amputated limb just under the thin cotton sheet covering him.

From the looks of things he'll be out for a while. I decide to stretch out on the long leather sofa against the wall and close my eyes. I take a few deep breaths and just try to clear my mind of the last twenty-four hours. Mostly I try to forget Evangeline. She disturbs me more than I'm willing to admit. At least Sofia is in good hands. I take solace in that thought.

Sleep will come easy for me, the lack of sleep and the stressfulness of the day has finally caught up to me and I drift off into a dreamless sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

**A/N: Next up The pack meets a real life child of the moon. **


End file.
